Remembrance of the Grim Wolf
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: Harry Potter, son of Hades, last year forced out Albus Dumbledore and the wraith of the Flight From Death, fought monsters and made new friends. This year Harry returns for his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry what does fate have in store for Harry and his friends this year. Book 3 of the Prince of Death Series
1. Where's Chiron

**Chapter 1**

**Where's Chiron**

Upon crossing through the barrier from the platform they couldn't spot Chiron. They frowned as they saw that instead of Chiron were two of the elder campers. The magical demigods shared worried looks.

'Where's Chiron?' Cat asked looking angry.

'There's trouble at the camp,' explained Colin sharply.

'What kind of trouble?' demanded Harry.

'Thalia's tree has been poisoned,' he snapped black-grey eyes glowing softly.

The demigods apart from ever dreamer Luna paled knowing what that meant. The wards of the camp were tied to that tree. Poisoning the tree would mean the wards would be weak due to the number of demigods in that camp every monster in a thousand miles would have scented them out and be at the wards trying and succeeding in breaking through the wards. They had to get there quick to help.

At least Harry could stop any Underworldian denizens from attacking the Camp. Then Eve could feed some of her own strength into the weakening magical wards. It would at least delay them from falling but if Thalia's tree had been poisoned it would only be a matter of time before the wards fell.

The only way to truly save the Camp was to save Thalia's tree. Harry racked is brain for the answer but no knowledge of healing came to him. Obviously it couldn't be done by the Children of Dementer or it would have been done already so what?

'Right Colin, we're going to Shadow Travel of Morty to Camp,' Harry said.

Colin as a child of Thanatos was one of the most understanding people in the Camp. Harry had been there first despite the fact that Colin was eighteen but the older boy hadn't arrived until he was thirteen and a half when Harry was eight and had been at Camp for a year. Harry had helped Colin with his own Shadow Travel.

'Good luck,' Colin said nodding at Harry. 'We'll be back as soon as we can.'

Eve, Cat and Luna followed Harry down a backstreet outside the station where Eve cancelled Dumbledore's shrinking spell on Morty. Morty stood there looking like a bulldozer. Of course, no mortal (unless they were clear sighted) would see anything but a normal dog.

However, as it was the end of Hogwarts term there would be multiple witches and wizards milling about who would not react well to a huge hellhound. British wizards hated dark creatures which hellhounds were. Hogwarts may be aware that Harry had a hellhound but the general public did not and Harry would have preferred to keep it that way.

Eve and Cat clambered on the hellhound without grace that Harry and Luna had. Harry and Luna, however, were going to ease the hellhound's luggage by Shadow Travelling themselves and the non-death demigods' luggage so Morty only had to carry Eve and Cat. Harry had Cat's trunk and Luna had Eve's.

Harry ordered Morty back to camp where they appeared in the middle of a battle. Harry stared in horror as he realised that Camp Half-Blood was being attacked. Camp Half Blood was supposed to be a place of safety and security for demigods the world over!

No longer, Harry realised looking around what was once there beautiful Camp. Harry remembered originally come here at the age of seven to gain safety and protection from the monsters that sought to end his life. Now he couldn't imagine other seven year old's in his and Annabeth's position doing the same.

Harry could see huge bronze Colchis bulls circling the camp far too close to the borders. Harry knew with the wards so weakened that the power and might of the stupid bulls would be easily a match for the wards. Harry gulped as he drew his sword.

Harry could see the children of Ares and the other campers were doing their best to hold them off luckily they were wearing Medea's sunscreen or so Harry thought as they hadn't yet been burnt to a crisp which they would have otherwise. Harry began summoning the dead to help them although they couldn't get close to the Colchis bulls without burning to the crisp the undead warriors were exactly that – undead – so be burnt well dead wouldn't harm them any. It was all Harry could so as he couldn't approach the bulls directly or he would be burnt alive because he unlike his fellow campers weren't wearing Medea's sunscreen.

Harry heard yelps and realised belatedly that the other campers probably thought that the undead were attacking the camp which wasn't exactly unfair as it had happened in the past. Look at what had happened to Thalia because Harry's father had wanted revenge on Zeus! Only Harry would have thought that after the Basilisk things would have been revealed.

Harry could practically feel the surprise of the other campers as the dead turned on the bulls instead. Okay they were set on fire but they were already dead so it did them very little if any harm but they were a distraction which allowed the demigods to regroup and some from Apollo's cabin to gather the injured. Harry looked around hoping against hope that no one had died but knowing without having to look that some were dead.

He could feel it.

Then out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Percy Jackson, Annabeth and a Cyclops of all things making their way out of the Chariot of Damnation. Annabeth began taunting one of the bull's which had reduced Harry's soldiers to ash and cinder. Before she turned invisible completely confusing the monster.

Harry and Luna leaped up on the hellhound acting to keep a hold of him whilst Eve and Cat had jumped off to join the battle. Harry was glad that he had Luna to hold him stable because the amount of necromancy and shadow travel he had performed today was quickly exhausting him but he wasn't about to leave the other demigod's on their own just because he was feeling a little sleepy. Luna behind him was directing the forces he was summoning.

Both Eve and Cat had their wands out and were cursing any bull that got close enough to them with everything they had. Eve was doing most of the work whilst Cat had her back keeping anything from attacking her. Harry turned away from then satisfied they were safe well as safe as you could be in the middle of a battle.

The battle was too fast paced (or Harry too tired) for Harry to catch much of what happened as he directed his warriors but finally there were only the two bulls left. One that Clarissa La Rue daughter of Ares and her forces were facing head off and the other that had just lost interest in Annabeth lumbering towards the daughter of Ares. Harry put the last of his strength into raising more dead to attack the bull just as Percy yelled out to warn Clarisse causing Clarisse to lose concentration and be crashed into.

Clarisse went flying and the bull breathed fire causing the heroes and the undead soldiers to be scattered and go on fire respectively. Clarisse was understandably not happy with the son of Poseidon as he pulled her out of the way of the bull. Harry doubted he would have been much happier with Percy in Clarisse's position.

As Harry's soldiers distracted one of the bulls Clarisse was able to impale the bull whilst the Cyclops impaled the other one. Somewhere in the fray Percy had ended up with a sprained ankle. Harry collapsed onto Morty as the injured border patrol limped back to camp to be replaced by the next lot who were distinctly nervous looking.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Harry blinked blearily as he came back to consciousness with all the suddenness of a heart attack. Harry looked around unsurprised to find he had ended up in the sickbay. Harry groaned in a very manly, not at all pitifully considering he was here out of exhaustion whilst his fellow demigods were here after being burnt by the Colchis bulls.

Cat and Eve on either side of him looking incredibly concerned about the son of Hades. Luna, on the other hand, at the end of his bed was looking completely calm. Harry knew this was because she could see his healthy life force or he thought that was the reason at least.

Luna had never revealed exactly how much she had inherited from her grandmother, Melinoe the goddess of ghosts. Harry had often wondered but the dreamy daughter of Athena had never revealed that to Harry. Harry wondered if she just liked being mysterious or was scared of what people's reactions would be.

Harry could see the other injured campers as he raised his head up with another groan as his head began to thud. Eve and Cat hurriedly checked if he was okay when they realised that he was up. Harry was quick to reassure them that he was just tired with a headache caused by overexertion.

'You might want to get rid of your soldiers,' Eve said.

Harry could hear the amusement in the brunette's voice now that she was reassured that Harry was completely fine although Harry didn't miss that she had handed Harry a bottle of nectar before speaking. Harry rolled his eyes at his overprotective friends as he took a sip of nectar pleased when his pounding headache vanished. Harry then pushed it back into Eve's hand before he took too much.

'It's scaring the campers,' agreed Cat with a laugh.

'Cat,' Eve rolled her eyes then frowned at Harry. 'You shouldn't have exhausted yourself like that it could have killed you!'

'I know,' Harry said quietly. 'I was just trying to save as many lives as possible.'

'You did,' Cat agreed.

'You're just lucky Luna was here to keep control of your dead when you went for a nap,' Eve added.

'Thanks,' Harry said to Luna.

Harry knew that Luna was unable to summon the dead to the land of the living but if they were already present she could command them almost as well as Harry as long as Harry or Hades hadn't ordered them to do something else. Harry's powers trumped Luna's every time. Harry was just glad that there was someone else present who could help when Harry was incapable of doing so.

'Tell me they haven't tried to attack them,' Harry snorted.

'A few,' Eve agreed. 'They stopped when Clarisse ordered them to.'

'My father has always had deal with Ares,' Harry agreed.

'He has?' asked Eve asked.

'Yeah, Ares gains the servitude of those fallen in war for a hundred years,' Harry explained.

'Do you think she has any experience with the undead?' asked Cat.

'No,' Harry said, 'she'll know but with the lack of quests she'll not have got first-hand experience of the undead soldiers. Where are they by the way?'

Cat snorted, 'patrolling the borders.'

'The Daughter of War asked for my help,' Luna smiled.

Harry nodded, 'I'll deal with them-'

'But first we have to see Chiron,' Eve said seriously.

'Why?' demanded Harry.

Harry could see the pain in Cat's eyes. Harry gulped all kind of worst case scenarios going through Harry's head at what could have happened to Chiron. Chiron had been granted immortality for as long as he needed so he couldn't be dead so surely nothing could be wrong with the centaur that had practically raised him and Cat but Harry was going through the injuries the centaur could have received from the attack.

'What's wrong?' demanded Harry.

'Clarisse said that Chiron is leaving,' Eve explained calmly.

Eve had only half lived at Camp as a child. Originally she had lived with her father and when he was on a mission for the aurors she lived with her grandmother. Then when Eve was eight years old both she and her grandmother were attacked by a Cyclops which killed her grandmother.

After that no other family member wanted to look after the young demigod and Ralph didn't trust any of them to look after her properly. It was the reason that Ralph managed to coordinate things with Chiron so that Eve was able to stay in Camp whenever he was away. This was the reason she did not have the close relationship with Chiron that Cat and Harry did because she already had a father.

'What! Why?!' demanded Harry angrily.

'Someone had to take the credit for the fading of the Daughter of Lightening,' Luna said.

'But Chiron would never do anything like that,' Harry said angrily. 'Surely the Lord of the Sky must know that!'

Harry still despite his anger and fury refused to use the King of the Gods name. Harry may have been furious but he wasn't suicidal. Harry knew that Zeus hated him enough without showing the Sky God any disrespect even if he deserved it.

'They won't care,' Eve said quietly. 'They need to punish someone even just for appearance sakes.'

'Then we have to prove that it wasn't him,' Cat said stubbornly.

Harry jumped out of bed running through the harried demigods. Harry could see the difference in camp from last year all too clearly and it made him sick. This wasn't home, the one place they were safe anymore.

This was a battlefield.

The older and long term campers patrolled the borders. Children of Ares prepared for the expected attacks. The children of Athena and Ares stockpiled weapons. Children of Athena and Hermes could be seen strategizing over old maps and plans.

'How long has it been like this?' whispered Harry.

None of the friends had anything to say to this as none of them had been here in the last few months. How long had Camp been like this? Why hadn't they been called back? They could have helped, couldn't they?

Harry and Cat had grown up in Camp Half Blood since they were about seven years old. Eve had been left at Camp Half Blood whenever her father was on a mission out of the country which was often considering how high up he was. And now the Camp they knew and loved was being destroyed.

'Come on,' Harry said impatiently.

Harry didn't want to dwell on what had been and what was now. There had to be some way to save Camp Half Blood. Harry prayed to his father for guidance. At this point Harry would have been ready to pray to Zeus if it had helped any.

On the way to the Big House Harry literally ran into Percy. Annabeth looked as upset as Harry and Cat were for the same reason. Annabeth had been rejected by her completely human father, stepmother and stepbrothers leading her fleeing to Camp Half Blood where she had found her father figure in Chiron as well.

Harry was a little awkward with the daughter of Athena but Annabeth greeted Harry with a hug needing it as much as her raven haired friend needed it. Harry realised at this that the news of his parenthood hadn't reached the ears of those who had not spent the whole year here. Otherwise Annabeth at least would have reacted far more negatively due to the fact that Harry's father had murdered her best friend which was something Harry could understand perfectly.

'Did you hear?' Harry demanded.

'About Chiron,' Eve clarified.

'We heard,' Percy said looking angry, 'that Chiron got fired. Why-?'

'The Sky Lord needs punishment for the fading of the Daughter of Lightening,' Luna said.

'But it's not Chiron's fault,' Annabeth said desperately.

'Do you really think that matters to Zeus?' Percy said bitterly.

Lightening crashed behind them causing Harry and Annabeth to jump apart as Harry's pale face was illuminated. Harry glanced upwards warily wondering why the other son of one of the eldest gods was so careless. Didn't he understand that the odds and the gods were against them for simply existing you didn't want to give the gods anymore reason to want you dead than the broken vow?

'Percy,' hissed Annabeth.

'Names have power,' sung Luna.

'Especially you,' Harry added.

Eve was about to open her mouth but Harry shot the brunette a Death glare shutting the brunette up. Harry knew that as much as he wasn't looking forward to it Harry would have to inform his friend of his parenthood before she found out from someone else but he wasn't looking forward to it. They had to talk to Chiron first and then Harry would have to try and work up the courage to tell his friend the truth.

'Later,' Harry mouthed to Eve. 'Come on,' Harry said to Annabeth and Percy. 'We have to get to the Big House. There has to be something we can do to prove Chiron's innocence!' Harry said eyes flashing Avada Kedavra green.

The others followed Harry with Percy just behind him. Harry knew that the son of Poseidon hated being told what to do because the sea bowed to no one. It made it very awkward with Harry and Percy both being natural leaders.

It didn't help that they were children of the Big Three who were by nature leaders. It was the same when any demigods of two of the Big Three came together. It was only when children of all three gods could any sort of balance be achieved between the demigods.

On the way to the Big House Harry could see how much Camp Half Blood had changed. The Cyclops, however, didn't seem to notice the demigods depressed mood as he questioned Percy – his half-brother – on everything. Harry could tell that the Cyclops was young by the way he was acting; probably just a child, an orphan on the streets which was the only reason Harry wasn't more annoyed with the incessant questioning of the young Cyclops.

They arrived at the Big House to find Chiron in his apartment listening to 1960s lounge music. Harry had always wondered why a thousand year old centaur's favourite music was 1960s lounge music but never had the courage to ask the centaur. Harry had just accepted it as one of Chiron's eccentricities.

Harry's eyes zeroed on Chiron packing his saddlebags. Harry's heart sank. Harry had hoped that Eve, Cat and Luna had gotten it wrong. It was only when Harry saw the saddlebags did it sink in that Chiron was really going!

'Pony!' the Cyclops cried out joyfully.

'Centaur,' Luna said clearly.

'Cen-tor,' repeated the Cyclops in stunted syllables.

Chiron still looked affronted at being called a pony and Cat's sniggers but looked calmer as he inspected the new demigod who had appeared before him. As he was doing so the Mark of Athena flashed above Luna's head. Chiron smiled at Luna.

'Daughter of Athena,' Chiron said. 'I'm sure Annabeth will be able to show you to Cabin Six.'

'Of course, Chiron,' Annabeth said automatically. 'Chiron what's happening? You're not … leaving?' Annabeth finished as a whisper.

Chiron gave Annabeth a sad smile, 'hello child.'

'It's true,' Annabeth said distraught.

'Percy, haven't you grown over the year. Harry, how are you after the Drakon?' asked Chiron giving Harry a piercing look.

'Better,' Harry said.

'Good,' Chiron said. 'It wasn't your fault.'

'Cat, I hope your classmates are treating you alright,' Chiron said. 'Eve, are you going to be staying over the summer?'

'I don't know,' Eve said, 'everything's changed.'

'Clarisse said that you were…' Annabeth said.

'Fired,' Chiron smiled sadly. 'Ah well someone had to take the blame,' Chiron said calmly. 'Lord Zeus was most upset The Tree he'd created from the spirit of his daughter, poisoned. Mr D had to punish someone.'

Harry had never liked Mr D but never before had he hated him like he did now. Harry saw his friends shudder as he lost control of his Death Aura. Chiron was seemingly the only one not affected by the pre-teen.

'Harry,' Chiron said calmly. 'I know you're angry but you have to calm down. Now I want you two to listen to me,' Chiron said urgently. 'You're very existence threatens the gods.'

'What?' began Percy.

'There's more to us than the broken vow, isn't there?' asked Harry.

'Wait you're a child of the Big Three too?' asked Percy.

Harry nodded looking at Annabeth nervously. Harry wasn't as close to Annabeth as he was to Cat and Eve because he was terrified of what she would say if she ever found out Hades being Harry's father but she was still one of his best friends. Now it was likely that she would hated him.

'Annabeth,' Harry said, 'please don't hate me.'

'I won't,' Annabeth said confused.

'Hades is my father,' Harry spoke quickly.

'Oh,' Annabeth said.

Annabeth didn't say anything but Harry could tell that she was unhappy. Harry didn't want to hear her rejection so turned back to Chiron and the matter on hand. The true reason that the gods didn't want children of the Big Three present.

'Why don't the gods want children of the Big Three to exist?' Harry demanded.

'Harry,' Chiron said with a sigh. 'I can't say the gods have forbidden me from informing you.'

'There was a prophecy,' Percy said quietly. 'I don't know what it is. No one will tell me,' he glared at Chiron.

'Percy,' Chiron sighed. 'You know I can't. Now I want you girls to look after them,' Chiron said. 'Swear it on the River Styx.'

'I swear it on the river Styx,' Luna said without prompting.

'I swear it on the river Styx,' Eve repeated.

'I swear it on the river Styx,' Annabeth said with a bit of a stutter.

'I swear it on the river Styx,' finished Cat.

'Thank you,' Chiron said.

'What's going to happen to you?' asked Annabeth.

'I'll go and visit my wild kinsmen in the Everglades,' Chiron grimaced a little.

'Isn't there anything we can do?' Annabeth said desperately.

'It's you children I worry about,' Chiron said. 'I fear that the tree only has a few weeks of life left.'

Harry didn't like the sound of that. If Thalia's tree were to die it would cause the wards of the valley to fall. If they fell then the Monsters already gathered around the borders would get in. It would be nothing but slaughter!

'We have to save the tree,' Harry said.

'What's the poison?' asked Eve.

'The poison used on Thalia's pine is something from the Underworld. Some venom even I have never seen,' Chiron said.

'I cou-' began Harry.

'It must have come from a monster quite deep in the pits of Tartarus,' continued Chiron.

'Oh,' Harry said.

Harry had been about to suggest talking to his father. Hades might not care one iota that what was left of the daughter of Zeus was dying but she would if he was threatened as he would be by the fall of the Camp Half Blood. Then Chiron had to end that thought by saying that it was from Tartarus.

Tartarus was beyond even Hades' control. If people thought that the Underworld was bad then it was nothing – nothing – compared to Tartarus. Not even the Lord of the Dead would know the venoms from there.

'Harry,' Cat said desperately. 'Can your father do anything?'

'Not when it's from Tartarus,' Harry said. 'The entrance to Tartarus may be in the Underworld but make no mistake my father has no power in Tartarus. Only the Tartarus has power there.'

'Oh,' Cat sighed.

'So there's no way to heal Thalia's Tree?' Annabeth said softly.

'No unless…' Chiron trailed off.

'Unless what?' demanded Annabeth.

'It's a foolish thought,' Chiron said.

'The Camp's dying,' Harry said. 'Even if it's a fool's errand it's better than doing nothing and letting Camp Half Blood die!'

Chiron sighed, 'there is only one source strong enough to reverse the poison and it was lost centuries ago.'

Harry had a really bad feeling about this. Things that were lost centuries ago didn't tend to be easily accessible. Either no one knew where it was or it was somewhere dangerous or an undefeated monster had a hold of it but at this point Harry was willing to do anything to save his home.

'Percy you must promise me that _you _will not act rashly,' Chiron said, 'and Harry ignore anyone who rejects you now your parentage is known.'

'What source?' Harry repeated.

Chiron shook his head, 'I want you both to stay here. It would be preferable if you had not come at all but you are now so train hard.'

'Until we are invaded by monsters,' Harry said bitterly.

'I know,' Chiron said, 'but you must not let yourself be baited into hasty action. This could be a trap of the Titan Lord. Remember last summer! He could have easily taken both your lives!'

That was when the conch horn sounded. Chiron banished them away for dinner. The last thing Harry saw of his mentor and second father was Chiron clopping out of his apartment. The six demigods stared at him tears in their eyes.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Will Harry go on the quest?**

**What will the rest of Camp think of the son of Hades?**

**Will Harry's friends go on the quest?**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


	2. The Quest

**Chapter 2**

**The Quest**

Over the next few days things became difficult for the two sons of the eldest gods who had broken their Vow resulting in their existence. For Percy it had been because his father had claimed his Cyclops half-brother. Naturally the other demigods had teased him mercilessly for having a monster as an official half-brother rather than them just knowing they existed somewhere in the world but not thinking about it.

Children could be very cruel Harry had found time after time. Children who had been hunted by monsters all their lives could be decidedly worse Harry had found out. It wasn't Tyson who had hurt them or those they cared about. It wasn't fair to blame him for their problems.

Harry, on the other hand, found that no one had said anything to Harry directly but he would rather that than the way they were currently acting. It was the way they avoided looking him as though he was going to drag them to the Underworld just because he had looked at him. Life in Cabin 11 was dreaful for Harry where everyone but those who went didn't go to Hogwarts wouldn't go within a metre of him out of fear.

It was exactly the reaction Harry had always feared the other demigods having if they ever found out the truth. It was the reason Harry and Hades had hid their relationship all these years. Harry wished there was another Basilisk he could fight to prove that he would protect them whether they wanted Harry around or not.

Annabeth wasn't helping either of them as she had made it quite clear that she detested Tyson the Cyclops because he was a Cyclops. Harry felt quite sorry for the young Cyclops who didn't understand why "Smart Girl" didn't like him or why Percy was constantly annoyed at him for causing the other demigods to treat him like the butt of a joke. Harry had tried to point out to Percy that it wasn't Tyson's fault he was a Cyclops any more than it was theirs that they were demigods.

Annabeth was still being standoffish with Harry. Harry understood why but it still hurt. It wasn't Harry's fault that Hades had attacked and all but killed her best friend but Harry understood that Annabeth couldn't see it that way.

Harry had a feeling Annabeth's problem was actually grief. After all Thalia's tree was all that was left of Thalia the girl who had been one of Annabeth's best friends who protected a seven year old Annabeth from the monsters _literally . _Now Thalia's tree was dying the last remains of Thalia was dying to which was sure to be hurtful to the blonde girl.

One of Annabeth's first friends had betrayed her and the whole camp to Cronus. The other had been turned into a tree which was now dying killed by the older boy she had crushed on since she had realised there was an opposite gender. Harry was sure it would affect anyone but Annabeth just wouldn't talk to anyone about it.

Harry had a feeling the only person who she would have talked to was Chiron who had been banished which hardly helped her feelings of anger towards everyone. Harry knew that he and Percy were taking the brunt of her anger but Harry had heard the other children of Athena talking. They were as happy with Annabeth as Harry was.

There were a few people who acted normally around Harry but they were few and far between. Actually how people were treating Percy and Harry caused them to get closer to one another. Percy and Harry both agreed that they had to do something to save the camp they couldn't just sit here and build chariots as their home died.

The day of the Chariot Races came. Harry, Eve, Cat and Luna drove on of the chariots. Luna and Eve had built it making it blue and black as that were their favourite colours. Harry had summoned Thestrals to them which made their Chariot the creepiest chariot in the race which was hardly helped by the fact the son of Hades' was it's captain or pilot or driver or whatever it was you called the driver of a chariot.

Harry was getting their chariot ready but something felt wrong. Harry didn't know what was wrong but he knew something was he always did thanks to bloody demigod instincts. It was the feeling Harry got whenever something bad was going to happen.

Harry looked around to see if anyone else had seen or felt anything. The only person who seemed ill at ease was Percy who was staring at the pigeons as though they were the most vile creatures in the world. Harry now noticed that there were a lot of pigeons around with unnaturally shiny eyes which Harry was sure was not normal.

Unsurprisingly this didn't make Harry feel any better. The two most powerful demigods were sensing something off about the atmosphere of the Race. This was sure to mean something was about to happen but what Harry did not know.

Another attack? Harry knew that even with the race there was still a border patrol including a few volunteers from every captain except Dionysius as there were only two campers so they needed everyone from their cabin to compete in the race. Harry wondered not for the first time why exactly they were going on with the races when all it did was distract them from the potential ongoing attacks. Harry had let his fatal flaw of anger at how the other demigods were treating him get the better of him so that instead of guarding Camp Harry was in the race.

Still Harry had left the children of Ares and Luna in charge of a platoon of his dead soldiers. It wasn't like Harry was going to risk leaving Camp unprotected just because Harry had let his temper get the better of him. Harry had ordered them to protect the demigods and Camp borders and follow Luna's instructions.

'Charioteers!' shouted Tantalus. 'Take your mark!'

The horses began galloping but almost immediately there was a massive crash as the Apollo chariot somehow managed to upend itself within the first minute of the race. The rest of the Hermes cabin drove right into it. Harry was about to do the same as he was going too fast towards the pile up where there was no sway around.

'Up!' shouted Harry.

The Thestrals did as Harry said and flew over the pile up of chariots. Harry wasn't sure if this was allowed but no one had ever said that flying was against the rules so Harry assumed it be not against the rules. Still Harry heard the spectators boo at Harry's tactics but Harry felt no guilt if they had wanted to fly they should have used Pegasi.

Two chariots down in the first six minutes didn't exactly spell out good things for the rest of the race but Harry and Percy's chariot were behind Annabeth. Athena's and the Ares' chariots were currently trying to push each other out of the race – violently. The Athena's and Ares' cabin had never and would never got on competitions just brought it out in them worse than normal.

Demeter's Cabin chariot was behind Athena's cabin but seemed in no hurry to trying and overtake them. Aphrodite's cabin on the other hand was speeding pushing into the other side of the Athena's cabin's chariot. Everyone knew that Athena and Aprhodite's cabins had almost as bad a relationship as Athena and Ares'.

Hephaestus had just put the Dionysus chariot out of business with the flame thrower they had built in. Mr D was not going to be pleased with them that was for sure but Pollux seemed to be fine despite his chariot burned to cinder. Pollux's grey and bay horses had bolted.

Hephaestus tailed the children of Athena's cabin so that now the blue and grey chariot was surrounded at all sides except one. The Athena's chariot lasted for a while but eventually it was unable to turn so went straight into a tree putting the chariot out of commission. Harry could understand why they had been told to _try _not and maim anyone in this race not only were they demigods known for violence but this race was bloody viscous.

After knocking Athena's chariot out of the race the Hephaestus boy began gaining on Harry and Percy. Both demigods encouraged their chariots onwards to try and catch up with the smug daughter of Athena and to keep in front of the others. Harry pulled ahead of Percy and Tyson despite the son of Poseidon trying to knock into him.

The Hephaestus cabin was once again up to their old tricks as they shot three sets of metal balls and chains to the blue and green chariot. Harry had his wand in hand ready to flip their chariot with a Wingardium Leviosa spell if they got any closer to Harry. Harry wasn't going to end up like the rest of Hephaestus' foes.

Unfortunately for Charlie Beckendorf son of Hephaestus he had forgotten that he was fighting a Cyclops who no matter his age was stronger than any human or demigod could be. Tyson had whacked them aside like someone whacking a fly ahead. Percy was lucky he had decided to team up with Tyson instead of Annabeth in that instance.

Tyson gave the Beckendorf's chariot a shove for good measure. The Hephaestus chariot went skittering off to side. For a second Harry thought it was veer off but somehow Beckendorf got the chariot back under his control but he had fallen behind the Ares cabin who was giving them an inch to get passed them.

Harry was still trying to catch up with Annabeth as Percy and Tyson shot up the track. Harry was still in front of Percy thanks to a lot of swerving and a few handy pieces of rock that suddenly shot off. Well if you had powers why not use it. Again Harry was relieved that the only rules were to not kill or maim each otherwise Harry was sure he would have broken several rules by now between the flying, the geokinesis and the curses.

'Birds,' Harry heard Tyson cry out in what was clearly alarm.

'What?' Percy shouted trying to make himself heard over the wind

Harry turned to look back at what Tyson was talking about. Harry saw Tyson point at the pigeons Percy had been staring at earlier. The pigeons Harry now _knew _not only suspected weren't normal birds rose up like a hurricane of feathers.

They were coming towards the track Harry realised whether they were after Percy of Harry or just after demigods Harry didn't want to find out. There were shouts from the audience as it was realised that there was another monster attack. Harry could already see in the few days Harry had been back that the attacks were becoming more frequent.

It was expected as the wards were weakening by the minute. Then there was the presence of Harry and Percy who would attract more monster attention than any other demigod here. At least Harry thought they were the only two children of the Big Three aside from Thalia who didn't count as she was a tree.

Harry and Percy made their first turns within seconds of each other. Harry was three metres behind the blonde girl but he was no longer concentrating on the race. Harry was more concerned with the thousands of swarming pigeons taking over camp.

Harry saw Beckendorf veer off into the strawberry fields as his chariot and mechanical horses were bombarded. Harry was glad for ADHD and the ability to order Thestrals about. Harry used one hand to keep hold of the reigns and the other one to grab his wand.

'_Spathi,' _Harry said.

As usual Harry's black Stygian Iron sword flickered to life as the monster pigeons or whatever they were continued attacking. Harry could see from the glints of bronze around the road that Harry wasn't the only one who had drawn his sword. Indeed few hadn't pulled their swords out by now.

Clarisse had thrown a camouflage net over her chariot, herself and her partner. It worked pretty well as the pigeons couldn't get to her despite all their pecking. Harry wished Eve was here where she could summon one but Harry was nowhere near at that level at this point in his magical education.

Harry finally got a close look at a pigeon that wasn't whizzing about like mad. If Harry had thought they weren't mortal birds before it was nothing compared to what they looked like now! Their eyes were a black as night with an evil look that told Harry they were plotting his and everyone else's murder. Their beaks were made out of bronze which explained the shouts as demigods not strangers to pain and suffering were pecked.

Harry recognised them as Stymphalian birds at the same time as Annabeth informed Percy of the same thing. Harry tried to remember anything that he had been taught about these evil creatures. Harry like all demigods had grown up not with lessons on chemistry and biology but on monsters, gods and magic even those who didn't have witch magic would never be counted as Muggle.

Harry remembered that Hercules had beaten them in one of his labours. Hercules had done so by scaring them with a brass bell of Athena causing them to scatter in the air. Once in the air away from the mortals they were terrorising Hercules was free to pick enough of them off with his arrows that they refused to return to that area that they had been terrorising ever again.

So all they needed was a loud sound and a lot of arrows. Luckily they had the children of Apollo in the stands. All demigods knew that children of Apollo never went anywhere without a bow and arrow for situations just like this.

For both of those things Harry needed the spectators. Harry was coming to this realisation just as Percy and Annabeth turned and rode towards the Big House. Harry guessed they had a plan but Harry would prefer to have the birds dealt with sooner than later.

'EVE!' shouted Harry at the top of his voice. 'SUMMON A GONG. SCARE THEM INTO FLIGHT. ARCHERS WHEN I SAY NOW SHOOT!'

Harry watched as Eve summoned a huge golden gong and a metallic baton. Eve only needed to strike it once for it to have its effect upon the demon birds. The Stymphalian birds took flight in fright looking around for the predator.

As soon as they did this the archers of Apollo and anyone else good with a bow aimed fire at the birds. Harry along with his fellow magical demigods began to throw curse after curse at the birds. The other demigods were focussed on protecting the others from the birds.

The camp was once more saved but looking around Harry knew it had been a close thing. Things couldn't keep going on like this. At this rate everyone would be either injured or dead before the wards fell. They needed to save the Camp of they would all be dead!

Despite the fact that no one had won the race Tantalus awarded Clarisse La Rue the laurels. Harry, Eve, Annabeth, Tyson and Percy were punished for disrupting the Stymphalian birds with their bad driving which was the most ludicrous thing Harry had ever heard considering that they had attacked them all.

The end of the race had everyone hating Tantalus for the injustice he had just heaped upon them. Harry couldn't help but think of what it would have been like it Chiron had still be there he wouldn't have done this. Harry had a feeling that he was not the only one missing Chiron.

Camp had changed!

The five of us were sentenced to kitchen patrol in the underground kitchen that the harpies controlled. Harry hated cleaning with normal warm water but the way the harpies dishes was completely different. Unlike the human and Wizarding worlds harpies cleaned with lava so the four of us were decked in asbestos gloves and aprons.

'This is so unfair,' Percy complained.

'I know, Percy, but complaining won't do any good,' Annabeth chided gently.

'He has it on for us because we're the children of Poseidon and Hades,' agreed Harry. 'Have any of you noticed that the attacks are becoming more frequent?'

'Yes,' Annabeth agreed.

'It's going to continue getting worse until the wards fall and every monster invades camp,' Harry said.

'We have to do something,' Percy said desperately.

'Chiron told us not to leave,' Annabeth said. 'Percy tell them about the dream,' Annabeth suddenly said changing the subject from the very uncomfortable one that no one knew what to say about.

Percy began to tell them about his dream of his satyr friend Grover who Harry had never got on with due to him being a spirit of life and Harry a son of Death. As Percy spoke Harry remembered a story about Jason son Zeus. It couldn't be could it? That a satyr had just happened to stumble on the one thing that could save Camp?

'The Golden Fleece,' Harry said.

'Serious,' Percy said sounding astounded.

For all Percy's amazing skills and control of his powers Harry sometimes forgot that Percy had only known about being a demigod a year and didn't have Annabeth's thirst for knowledge so was exceptionally uninformed. Someone was going to have to give the demigod a lesson but Harry had learnt what he had learnt over almost six years Percy wasn't going to learn it in a year. Percy should really think about taking an Almanac of Greek Monsters home so he at least knew what could hurt him.

'It couldn't be from everything I've read that has-'began Harry.

'-healing properties,' nodded Annabeth.

'It could save Camp,' Harry said excitedly.

'Really?' asked Percy. 'Then we should go and get it!'

'Its been missing for centuries,' Harry said quietly. 'Your friend couldn't have just stumbled upon it?'

Harry's voice had took up a certain tone when he had said your friend which Percy and Annabeth caught. Harry winced knowing what was going to come. Harry and Percy's relationship had been coming along a lot. Harry only hoped that Harry's bad relations with satyrs didn't change that.

'Have you got a problem with Grover?' demanded Percy.

'It's him who has the problem with me,' Harry retorted angrily as his powers flared up.

'Harry stop that,' Eve snapped. 'You're radiating death. He does this a lot. And in response have you seen nature spirits reaction to Harry.'

'They don't like him,' Annabeth said carefully.

'Nature spirits are all about life,' Harry explained, 'and I'm the son of Death so they react badly to them and I react badly to them. Look what I was trying to say is that the chances of … Grover … having found it after it being lost for centuries is very unlikely.'

'He's right,' Annabeth agreed.

'Don't you want to save camp!?' Percy demanded.

'Of course we do,' Harry said angrily, 'but we do not want to get our hopes up!'

'Camp is dying,' Percy said. 'If there's even a chance that Grover has found it we have to go and get it.'

Harry, Eve and Annabeth's eyes connected. Harry knew that Percy was right that even if it was a fool's hope as Chiron had said it was they had to try or sit waiting for the monsters to invade. Looking at the two girls Harry knew that they had come to the same conclusion as he had but Annabeth looked worried.

'It's a little too perfect,' Annabeth said. 'What if it's a trap?'

Harry could understand her fears. Luke or one of Cronus' lackeys had poisoned Thalia's tree they would know that they were desperately searching for a way to save the Camp. The only way Harry knew was the Golden Fleece which Luke would know that a few demigods would go after it.

'What choice do we have?' asked Eve asked.

'If there's even a chance of saving Camp we have to go,' Harry said.

'And Grover,' added Percy.

'Cat's coming too,' added Harry.

'Not Luna,' Eve said frowning.

'I'm leaving behind my soldiers,' Harry explained. 'Someone has to be there to keep control of them?'

'How is my sister able to control the dead?' Annabeth asked curiously.

'Her grandmother is Melinoe,' Harry explained. 'She has minor underworld powers.'

'Melinoe?' asked Percy.

'Goddess of ghosts,' Harry explained.

Annabeth sighed, 'your right but we'll have to fight a Cyclops.'

Harry knew how scared the daughter of Athena was of Cyclopes. She had good reason to be afraid of them but she couldn't allow it to stop her hunting down the Golden Fleece. Annabeth had to know this.

'We'll have to fight Polyphemus the worst of the Cyclopes,' Annabeth said. 'And there's only one place his island could be. The Sea of Monsters.'

'Where's that?' asked Percy.

'Think of Bermuda's triangle and you wouldn't be far off,' Harry explained. 'In short no one really knows where it is. And Annabeth remember that Percy will be with us. His powers will be heightened being in the middle of his father's realm as mine are in graveyards. Percy will be able to navigate through the seas as only a son of Poseidon can.'

'How?' asked Percy.

'No one really knows,' admitted Harry. 'It just known that children of Poseidon are able to navigate through the sea.'

'There's one more thing,' Annabeth said. 'We'll have to talk to Tantalus, get approval for the quest. He'll say no.'

'Not if we tell him in front of the campfire tonight,' Percy said. 'The whole Camp will hear. They'll pressure him. He won't be able to refuse.'

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

After Dionysius had left and the pitiful campfire sing-along early on. Harry hadn't expected Mr D to miss Chiron but it seemed it wasn't only demigods who missed the centaur. Then Harry remembered that Mr D had once been a demigod himself Harry wondered if Mr D had been trained by Chiron like they had.

'Sir,' Cat spoke up.

Cat had been nominated to talk being the only of the group who wanted to come who was not in Tantalus' bad books for existing. The whole Camp turned to stare at the unclaimed demigod. Harry didn't know what they thought she was doing.

'We have an idea to save the camp,' Cat said.

The campfire which was attuned to the emotions of those sitting around flared bright yellow and jumped up. Harry knew that Cat had got everybody's attention. Everyone in the circle wanted – no needed – the Camp to be saved well except from Tantalus that was.

'The Golden Fleece,' Cat continued. 'We know where it is.'

The flames flared bright orange and climbed even higher. Looking around Harry could see the beginning of hope on his camp-mates faces or more accurately the hope that they might have a hope. Harry knew that Percy had been right there was no way Tantalus could deny them now.

'The Fleece can save camp,' Cat said. 'I'm certain of it.'

'Nonsense we don't need saving,' Tantalus declared.

Harry gaped and he wasn't the only one. Was Tantalus completely deluded? Or was he on Cronus' side? There could be no other explanation for his complete stupidity which would make Lockhart look like a child of Athena.

Harry could hear angry mutterings from the other campers. They had watched and fought as camp became more and more dangerous. Watched as they were injured and sometimes killed in the skirmishes to tell them that they didn't need saving made them angry.

'Besides,' Tantalus added quietly. 'The Sea of Monsters? That's hardly an exact location. You wouldn't even know where to look.'

'Yes I would,' Percy spoke up for the first time.

'You would?' Harry asked surprised.

Looking at Annabeth Harry could tell that he wasn't the only one who had only just heard of this. Was Percy making it up or did he actually know where it was? If he did how did he know? Had Grover sent him another message or was it something else?

'Thirty, thirty-one, seventy-five, twelve,' Percy said causing Annabeth to gape at her friend.

'Ooo-kay,' Tantalus said. 'Thank you for sharing those meaningless coordinates.'

They're sailing coordinates,' Luna chimed in dreamily.

'Thirty degrees, thirty one minutes north, seventy-five degrees, twelve minutes west. He's right!' Annabeth said clearly remembering something that she hadn't thought about before. 'The Grey sisters gave us those coordinates,' she explained things clarifying things for Harry. 'That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the course of Florida. The Sea of Monsters! We need a quest.'

Tantalus tried to calm things down but the once hopeless campers were filled with hope again as could be attested by the rising flames and the chants that rose. Tantalus had no choice but to give into the campers demands but he did not have to allow them to go. Instead he chose Clarisse.

'So let me get this straight,' Harry said anger getting the better of him. 'When on a quest to the sea of Monsters the most dangerous sea in the world you are not sending the son of the Sea God. No offence, Clarisse but have you lost your mind!'

Nothing could be said to change Tantalus' mind but something about Tantalus gave Harry the creeps. Looking at Annabeth and Percy Harry knew that they were going whether they were allowed to or not. Harry was going to do the same!

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Reviews**

**May a Chance**

I never thought of that but it is a good idea because I had thought the goblet which chose the most powerful beings would chose a demigod over a witch or wizard. As there are other demigods eligible to put their name in the goblet. I am not sure who his mother would be. We don't see his mother a lot in the books whilst we see a lot of Amos so I think it would be his mother who is the goddess and Mrs Diggory would be his stepmother. Cedric might not even know due to wards keeping out monsters. I'm not sure if he would survive or not yet.

**pottersparky**

As another potential child of the prophecy Cronus and Luke will naturally cause Harry a lot of trouble. Sirius will be covered when he breaks out and Harry talks to Lily. Other than that I cannot say too much without revealing too much of what happens in the future. That's what I plan to do because Sirius will understand her plight more than anyone and she does need a family as unlike Harry she does not have a good relationship with her father.

**Spacedragon1999**

As you have seen Annabeth is being colder to Harry but I think that after a near death experience or two she will get over herself.

**Random Person 94**

Harry will continue to sleep in Hermes Cabin with Hermes children, unclaimed children and other demigods with no cabins like Eve. Yes she will. She did the same to Percy when she was unhappy he was a son of Poseidon and Tyson for being a Cyclops and she hates Hades because of Thalia's death. It will only be later when in danger do things calm down between the two demigods. Yes Percy is older than Harry.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**What will Clarisse do when she find the four demigods and Tyson?**

**Will Luke know about Harry's parentage?**

**What will Grover say about the revelation of Harry's parentage?**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chapter 3**

**Five Runaways and a Cyclops**

**Five demigods leave Camp without the activity director's permission to find the Golden Fleece**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


	3. Five Runaways and a Cyclops

**Chapter 3**

**Five Runaways and a Cyclops**

The six demigods and a Cyclops slipped off instead of going to their three cabins as the rest of the Camp aside from Clarisse were heading to in order to go to bd. Harry had known that they weren't going to be staying but Harry hadn't expected them to be leaving so quickly because Clarisse wouldn't have even had her prophecy. Harry knew it was because Percy was worried about his Satyr friend because Harry wanted to get started as soon as possible so didn't complain.

Harry wished he had been able to order Tantalus about as he would have been unable to in months previous. Unfortunately Tantalus had been raised to life by Zeus so Harry had no more control over him than anyone else. If he had Harry would have been able to order him to give the quest to Harry rather than Clarisse.

Tantalus hated Harry more than even Percy who he hated for some reason. Harry knew it was because Hades had tortured him for thousands of years. Naturally even though he was free he couldn't go after Hades. He could, however, go after Hades' son.

'We're still going,' Harry said.

'Of course, we are,' Percy said.

'Now?' asked Harry.

'Yes,' Percy said, 'as soon as possible.'

'You heard what Tantalus said about not surviving leaving Camp,' Annabeth said.

'I doubt he's going to kill us,' Harry said rolling his eyes. 'He would to especially me but he won't kill us, not directly at least. He doesn't need to. There are a hoard of monsters on our doorstep the chances of all of us making our way past them all is unlikely. I don't trust him he is either completely deluded about the situation at Camp or…' Harry trailed off.

'Or he's working Cronus,' Cat said.

Harry winced as lightening flashed above them and thunder roared in his ears. Percy and Cat were the only two demigods Harry knew who were defiant enough to risk the wrath of the gods – literally – by uttering names of power. Harry very rarely used gods' names because he was up against it by being the son of Hades and saw no reason to make his _situation _any worse.

'Especially considering that he's spent the last couple of millennia being tortured by the gods,' Harry said. 'He's hardly going to be pro-god.'

'I thought of that too,' Annabeth agreed worrying her lip. 'I don't want to believe it. Surely he would have invited monsters in by now.'

'Unless he's recruiting,' Harry suggested. 'Honestly you don't think Luke is the only one angry enough to turn against the gods! Look at the unclaimed,' Harry looked at Cat. 'Look at those who have been hunted across the earth with no protection from their parents!' Harry nodded at Percy who like Harry was thinking of Percy's quest last year. 'Look at those who have never received a word or a gift,' Harry looked at Annabeth.

'But surely they'd realise that Cronus is worse,' Percy said causing another crash of lightening from Zeus. 'He just wants to use us!'

'Names of power,' Harry warned the son of the sea god. 'And of course the Lord of Time cares not for any demigod,' Harry said, 'but he's not going to come out and say that. The Lord of Time is manipulative.'

He'll whisper into their minds when they're angry and vulnerable,' agreed Annabeth. 'Like Luke,' she said quietly.

'And Luke was liked and respected especially in Hermes' cabin which has the largest majority of angry bitter at the gods demigods,' Harry added, 'with Luke on side it is possible if the Lord of Time returns many will join them because of Luke.'

'Well if Tantalus is recruiting he's not doing a very good job of getting anyone on side,' Percy said.

'Or maybe he just hates demigods,' Harry said with a snort. 'He wouldn't be the first person. Luna will you take charge of the soldiers?' Harry question the granddaughter of the goddess of ghosts.

'Everyone has a part to play,' Luna smiled serenely.

Harry took that to mean that yes she would command his army of undead soldiers. Harry was relieved not only was he leaving camp protected but there weren't going to be six demigods – seven if they ever caught up with Clarisse. It was going to be dangerous enough with the five of them.

'Tantalus will likely blame you,' Harry warned.

Luna smiled serenely once more, 'the Hell's Escapee will be unable to expel me. Camp Half-Blood is a safe haven to all demigods blessed by the gods.'

Harry knew there was a reason why no more than three were usually sent on quests. Monsters were able to smell demigods. A high proportion of demigods in one area would attract more monsters especially if two them were children of the Big Three Harry could only hope that the scent of Cyclops would keep some away but Harry wasn't holding out much hope especially as Tyson was such a young Cyclops probably only seven or eight years old at the most.

'It's going to be dangerous,' Harry warned the others. 'There's going to be five of us. We'll be a magnet to monsters everywhere especially with Percy and I around. I can prevent attacks from those under my father's control but not all monster come from the Underworld even those that are aren't all under my father's control.'

'We should collect everything we need for the quest now,' Annabeth said. 'Food, weapons, money, anything else?'

'No I think that's it,' Harry said. 'Anything else we'll just have to steal. Okay we have our own weapons. Eve, Cat you break into the kitchen and find everything you can. Annabeth, Percy you know the Big House the best hopefully Chiron will have left Drachmans and dollars that we can borrow. I'll bring a bag of Galleons just in case we know there are magical islands in the Sea of Monsters. Tyson, Luna and I will pack clothes for us. Hope you don't mind me going through your stuff,' Harry said.

'Tyson get anything light you need from your Cabin for Percy and yourself. Luna pack a bag for Annabeth leaving room for food. I'll collect our stuff from Hermes' Cabin. We'll meet at the beach as soon as we're finished.'

Harry went back to his cabin as Luna went to hers to get some of Annabeth's stuff and Tyson went to Poseidon's cabin. Harry only brought a couple of changes of clothes each. Looking good and hygiene wouldn't be the biggest thing on their mind they just needed it for if they were to go into the mortal world without attracting too much attention by looking like a group of runaways even though that was exactly what they were now.

Harry also made to bring his pouch of gallons. You never knew when you would stumble into the magical world so it was better safe than sorry. Harry also brought his Invisibility Cloak. Harry knew that Annabeth would bring her Yankees Cap with her and Harry could manipulate the shadows so that he could be all but invisible.

Harry would just feel more comfortable with it so his friends could have use of it if needed. There was no way of telling when you would want to disappear. This way three could fit under the cloak, Harry could hide in the shadows and Annabeth had her cap.

That would leave only Tyson who was a monster not a demigod even if he was only young. Anyone they were able to hide from without them being able to smell the smell of demigods would likely not care about Tyson. Harry just hoped that it would be good enough.

Then there was Morty. Harry didn't know how much use a hellhound would be in the Sea of Monsters but at least he would be there if a fight began which they would Harry could use him as an escape. Harry was well aware that you couldn't possibly have five demigods in a monster infested sea without several battles breaking out.

Harry snuck out of the cabin to find Luna waiting outside with an orange Camp Half-Blood backpack in her hands. Harry took it looking at the normally dreamy girl's serious face. Harry could suddenly see the likeness between Annabeth and Luna.

'Luna,' Harry said quietly. 'Look after yourself. If something happens to you…'

Harry didn't know what to say anymore. Luna was staying in a camp being torn apart by monsters and poison where their fellow demigods were being killed every few days. Harry was going off to the Sea of Monsters to fight the most viscous Cyclops in history in what was a fool's dream of rescuing their home.

'The absence of the Children of the Old Gods will lessen the predators,' Luna said. 'Work together with the son of the Sea.'

Harry nodded, 'I will,' he promised.

The two of them shared a brief hug before Harry headed off to the beach. Harry looked at the familiar camp in the night hoping it would still be in one piece when they came back. The camp so familiar yet so different in light of recent events.

Harry moved towards Poseidon's cabin where he found Tyson and helped him pack leaving room as he had done in the other four bags so that they could share to food between the six bags. Afterwards Harry kept his and Eve's bag whilst Tyson carried to other four bags being bigger and stronger than Harry. They then left to head towards the beach to find the others.

Cat and Eve came running towards Harry in a speed. Harry raised his eyebrows at the two dark haired girls. Harry had thought that sending them to the kitchen wouldn't be too much to handle but apparently it was.

'Harpies,' panted Cat. 'Caught us. Coming.'

'Beach,' Harry snapped.

The four of them ran to the beach in a couple of seconds finding Percy there already without Annabeth. Harry frowned knowing the son of Poseidon would have never have left the daughter of Athena without good reason. Then Harry took in Percy's expression confused pensive expression.

Percy was staring off into the distance with a bottle of vitamins and a flask in his hands. Harry had no idea where had he got them from because Harry somehow doubted that an immortal centaur needed vitamins so Harry doubted he had found them in the Big House. Percy turned around when he heard them run onto the beach as they skidded to a stop some less coordinated than others unlike Percy who stood perfectly comfortably in the sand.

'What happened?' demanded Harry.

'What happened to you four?' Percy shot back.

'These two got caught stealing by harpies,' Harry scowled at his two best friends. 'We should leave soon; where's Annabeth?'

'Mr D caught us stealing,' Percy replied, 'she used her cap to go back in.'

Harry nodded, 'she better hurry up before the harpies realise that we're here. Did you too even manage to get food?' he demanded.

Harry knew that he was being that he was being harsher than he had meant but things had already started going downhill before they had even left Camp. It didn't exactly bode well for things to come if this was what it was like just within the borders of Camp. Harry was no seer but he knew that it wasn't a good start to a self-imposed quest but those were the only kinds of quests Harry had always went on.

'Yes,' Eve said.

Eve and Cat pulled out several bags of food which calmed Harry down somewhat. Harry then got Tyson to give Cat and Percy their bags whilst Harry gave Eve her bag so the only unclaimed bag left was Annabeth's. Annabeth appeared out of thin air seconds later where Harry told Tyson to give Annabeth the last bag he had apart from his own that he would be carrying.

'There's preservation charms on the bag,' added Eve clearly trying to sweeten the son of Hades up a bit.

'Good,' Annabeth said having not been there for Harry's anger.

'Thanks,' Harry said. 'So Percy while we're waiting what happened to you whilst we were gone?'

'Something happened!?' Annabeth demanded looking at Percy worriedly.

'Hermes,' Percy said. 'Look there isn't much time. Hermes told me that we had to go.'

Annabeth's face cleared, 'then we go. We even have an excuse. If a god gives us a mission we have to go no matter what Tantalus says. What exactly did he want?'

Percy grimaced, 'he wants us to save Luke.'

'Why would he want that?' demanded Cat with a scowl. 'He's never paid Luke attention before.'

'Hasn't he?' asked Harry. 'He did give Luke the quest. It may have been a disaster but he paid Luke attention which is more than you can say about many. I don't know Hermes but I have a feeling that as pathetic parents as the gods have always been they actually care more than they let on otherwise why would have the Lord of the Sky saved Thalia and why would Hermes want to save Luke from himself.'

'That might be your case because Hades actually gives a damn about you,' scowled Cat, 'but it's not everyone's. For all we know Hermes might be aware of the fact Luke's working with the Lord of Time. If the Lord of Time should return he'll want his throne back which would mean toppling the gods including Hermes'.'

Harry nodded, 'but Hermes appears to care about Luke somewhat or at least that Luke is working for the Lord of Tim. Look whatever the reason Hermes wants us to get Luke back. Whether it is parental concern or fear of the Lord of Time it matters not we have to try or we'll have another god mad with us. That is not something Percy or I can afford considering the vows our fathers broke by us merely _existing_.'

'He's right,' agreed Annabeth with a sigh.

'He told us to get onto the ship before the harpies come and eat us,' Percy said.

Harry and the others turned to look at where Percy was gesturing. There was a huge cruise ship cutting across Long Island Sound. Harry didn't know the significance whether it would lead them to the Sea of Monsters or Luke or both most likely but they now had a way to continue onwards.

'Harpies?' asked Annabeth.

'They caught Eve and Cat stealing,' Percy replied. 'At times like this we really need a child of Hermes,' he muttered.

'So how are we getting there?' asked Harry.

'Hermes said that I could ask my father for help reaching the ship,' Percy said.

'Do it then before the harpies catch us,' Cat said.

Harry could hear the harpies screech getting close. Percy had to act quickly before the five demigods got eaten him. Harry didn't even want to know what would happen to Tyson as he was not a demigod.

Percy nodded stepping into the waves. Harry glanced backwards he could see a trail of fire from the torches of the harpies. Harry knew that they only had minutes at the most before they were caught and eaten which would make Tantalus joyous as he would feel it justice for what Hades had put Tantalus through.

'Um, Dad,' Percy called. 'How's it going?'

Harry knew that Percy unlike Harry had severe daddy issues asking Poseidon for help wasn't something Percy found at all easy to do but they needed the Sea god's help. The torches were getting closer and close with every second that ticked by. Harry could tell that the girls could see the same thing.

'Percy, the harpies are getting close,' Harry said. 'Hurry!'

'We need your help,' Percy called. 'We need to get that ship, like, before we get eaten and stuff-'

Percy stopped as they saw three white lines appeared on the surface of the ocean. Harry could see them the white blobs moved fast towards the shore faster than anything mortal ever could. The harpies' torches and screeches were right behind the sand dune they had seconds until they were attacked by carnivores.

Harry watched as the heads of six white stallions reared out of the water. Harry knew they were Hippocampi but Harry also knew that they would never let Harry ride on them because Harry was the son of Death and all animals not directly related to death hated Harry. Harry knew that meant he would have to Shadow Travel to the ship.

Harry had thought of it before but Harry could only take one at a time and Morty could only take three at a time which would have left two behind. Add the fact that he didn't know who or what was on the ship. If it was Luke's ship it would mean walking into a battle with one who had once been his friend.

Harry didn't want to fight Luke although he knew if Luke continued the way he was Harry would have to at some point. They had been friends for years. How could Luke have done this to them? Harry understood his feelings towards the gods but didn't Luke understand it wasn't only the gods Luke was hurting and would be harmed or worse if Cronus were to return to full power.

'Fish ponies!' Tyson clapped his hands.

'I'm going to Shadow Travel over there,' Harry looked nervous not liking walking into a potential ambush alone and tired from Shadow Travel. 'Morty will come with me. You know animals and me,' Harry grimace. 'They can sense the death on me and react accordingly. The Hippocampi won't react well to me trust me. Just to warn you if it is Luke's ship I could be walking into an ambush so be careful when you arrive. That's why I didn't mention it before. That and exhaustion I would be physically be unable to take you all over even with Morty carrying some of you over.'

'Alright,' Percy nodded. 'Go.'

'Be careful,' added Eve looking worried.

'I'll do my best,' Harry agreed.

Harry was lucky it was the night where the shadows were everywhere so he and Morty ran straight into the shadows. Harry was worried that his friends wouldn't get away in time. That was until he realised where exactly he landed and what he was.

Harry had landed face to face with a massive Pit Scorpion. Now the scorpions were from the Underworld technically but Harry had no powers of them as they were not in his father's employ. Harry stared at the sting warily remembering what Percy had looked like after being poisoned last year and how close he had come to death Harry had felt his life force flicked which was how Harry was able to find him.

'_Spathi,' _Harry incanted.

Harry now had the sword out but the Pit Scorpion was already bringing its deadly tail forward to strike Harry. Harry knew if he was injected with the venom of the Scorpion Harry would be dead before his friends could even arrive with Ambrosia and Nectar. Harry had his own of course but he would be too out of it to administer it himself.

That was if Harry was ever even found. Harry didn't know what a Pit Scorpion would do him after killing him. Probably eat him knowing how carnivorous the blasted things were. That was the second time in the space of a few minutes Harry was in danger of being eaten.

The gods really hated him. It was one of the few things that was good about being a demigod; if you felt the gods were out to get you that was because they were. The gods and the monsters of course. Yeah being a demigod was really great almost as good as being poisoned and eaten by a Pit Scoprion.

Harry was able to jump aside avoiding the sting that was embedded in the metallic hull of the cruise liner. Harry had never been more thankful for demigod ADHD because it was that which had allowed Harry to jump aside and avoid certain death. Okay so not everything about being a demigod was bad although it was true if he wasn't a demigod he wouldn't need to avoid a Pit Scorpion's sting.

Who was Harry kidding even if he was not a demigod Harry would still be a wizard. If Harry hadn't been a demigod the Wizarding World would still be at war as a child of a Muggleborn it was almost guaranteed that Harry would still be in mortal danger. At least this way Harry had powers he just wished sometimes that he could get a few months of peace.

Harry reminded himself that he had had six months of peace at Hogwarts. Aside from Lockhart there had been no trouble since Harry had collected another piece of Voldemort's soul. For a demigod six months of no monster attacks or danger was pretty high going.

Harry knew that Percy had had more because he was being protected by a young Cyclops. Most other monsters would be wary of attacking a Cyclops. It would only be the ones more powerful than Tyson who would dare.

The Pit Scorpion was pulling its sting out of the ship's hull. Harry knew that if the scorpion managed to do so Harry would be once more fighting for his life. Harry acted quickly so that before the scorpion could even move Harry had cut the body clean in two where the scorpion dissolved into the gold dust going straight to Tartarus.

Harry looked around him seeing he was in some kind of cargo hold. Looking at the shaking boxes Harry could guess that the Pit Scorpion wasn't the only monster on board the ship. Someone was trading in monsters or creating a monster army.

It would make sense if it was Luke and Cronus because they would need an army to take over Olympus. Harry could only hope that it was not Luke. That Luke had not come this far but Harry had a feeling he had.

Luke had already come this far. The one thing that they learned growing up was to depend on one another because half the rest of the world would kill them. Last year Luke had summoned not one but two monsters to kill one of their own breaking the cardinal rule of Camp Half Blood, teamed up with a Deity of pure evil in an attempt to cause World War Three which would rip their world into shreds.

In truth there was not much farther Luke had to go into the evil he was playing with. Harry wondered whether it was possible to save Luke from himself as much as Harry wanted to save the boy Harry questioned whether it was even possible anymore. Luke had just gone too far in his quest for revenge.

Harry did feel envious of Percy. Unlike the other four demigods Percy had only known Luke a few short weeks and only stayed in the same cabin for a few short weeks. The rest of them had known Luke for years so the betrayal came as a bigger shock and hurt than Percy even if Percy was the one Luke had attempted to kill repeatedly.

In all his years of Camp Half Blood Harry had never heard of anything like this happening. The only time that came close was when Harry's half-brothers Gellert Grindelwald and Adolf Hitler had teamed up against Churchill son of Poseidon, Roosevelt son of Zeus and later Stalin another half-brother of Harry's. Harry sometimes wished his dysfunctional family was like every other dysfunctional family where a family argument would not lead to war.

It looked like it was all happening again. The gods had tried to stop a world war breaking out by stopping the Big Three having demigod children but what they didn't understand that it was not just children of the Big Three who were dangerous and could cause a lot of trouble.

That was just the Big Three's arrogance speaking. Luke Castellan was a son of Hermes but he was trying to destroy their world and rebuild it in what he thought was a better world but it would Cronus who would create the new world and there was no way Cronus' world would be better than it was not but far, far worse than Luke could ever begin to imagine.

'Morty,' hissed Harry, 'come here.'

The hellhound had frozen at the sight of the giant Scorpion caught in an argument with itself. The first head was angry and wanted to charge at the scorpion and eat it. The second one wanted to leap between Harry and the scorpion because it was obsessively dangerous loyal to its master and the third cowardly head wanted nothing more than to run hide at sight of the giant Scorpion.

Harry had forgot that Rubeus Hagrid had brought him up in a far more domesticated fashion than most hellhounds. Most hellhounds learnt to hunt and attack from weaning but not Morty who had been fed and protected by a half-giant. Morty approached him with great reluctance from the third head but had none of Morty had any choice but do to exactly as their master the son of Hades, the Lord of the Dead had commanded them to do.

Harry sighed knowing the bickering that was going to come. Harry really didn't have any time or patience to put up with the three heads now as useful as it was to be able to talk to his familiar it wasn't half a headache at points.

Harry wondered what Hagrid would do to have the chance to talk to Morty like Harry did. Probably sell his soul to Hades Harry thought amused. Harry had never met a half-giant before because human-giant romances were exceptionally rare because of the fact that giants tended to eat humans.

'It could be back,' the third cowardly head said.

'It's dead,' Harry reassured the hellhound. 'Now stop being a coward and come here I need to cover you in shadows so we can get out of here. Now!' snapped Harry.

Reluctantly Morty stood before him. Harry covered the creature and himself in shadows but he didn't leave yet. Down here was at least known if it wasn't safe and he didn't know where or when Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, Cat and Eve were.

Harry summoned a spirit to find them and report back to Harry there location and if they were staying still or on the move. Harry suspected that the latter would be true because they would be looking for Harry. Harry in the end ended up waiting for news for about an hour before the spirit came back to tell Harry that they were on a maintenance deck not far from where they were but a few flights up as Harry was still in the cargo hold.

Harry followed the spirit to where the ghost had said they would be but Harry found them beforehand in a huge promenade with loads of closed shops. Harry banished the spirit and appeared before them causing his friends to jump. Harry supposed he should have thought that stepping out of the shadows so suddenly would scare his friends.

'It's a ghost ship,' Percy informed them.

'Well don't go to the cargo hold,' Harry said grimly.

'Why?' asked Eve.

'Someone's transporting monsters,' Harry said grimly.

'Why would anyone do that?' demanded Percy.

'Someone or something who needs an army to take over Olympus,' suggested Harry.

'Cro-'began Percy before he was silenced.

'Sorry, Percy,' Eve said, 'but I couldn't allow you to finish that statement. The Lord of Time will sense you using his name if he is able to contact Luke then he will know we're here. I'm going to release the spell now just don't say the name. Okay?'

Percy nodded, 'did you have to do that!?' he demanded.

'Yes,' Annabeth said looking pale.

'What happens now?' asked Eve.

'We need a hiding place,' Percy said, 'somewhere safe to sleep.'

'Sleep,' agreed Annabeth sleepily.

'I don't think we should stay here,' Harry said frowning. 'We're on a ship full of monsters anything could happen.'

Nobody else agreed all five of them looking bleary eyed and sleepy. Harry didn't know what time it was but it was late. Harry knew that his powers were strongest in the dark – at night – but his friends didn't have the benefit of being stronger, more alert in the dark so they needed sleep.

Harry nodded reluctantly, 'but we take watches. I'll go first.'

The six of them found an empty suite on the ninth level where there were three connected rooms. One with a king sized double bed. The second with a sofa and TV. The third with two single beds probably meant for children.

Annabeth took the couch collapsing as soon as she warned not to eat the food in case it was enchanted which it was probably. Cat and Eve shared the double bed. Percy and Tyson took the two singles.

Harry took up watch for about two hours before he woke Percy up taking the son of Poseidon's bed. Harry fell asleep quickly which was where he remained until the ships whistle woke them all up and the way to happy ship's captain told them all about the disembowelling practice. Harry knew he shouldn't be shocked but he was.

Eve was on the watch at this point. Harry blinked up blearily seeing the change in beds as Percy was on the couch and Annabeth in the double. Obviously they had changed over the course of the night as they changed watch each like Harry taking the next watch's bed.

'What did he say?' asked Percy.

'The happy man said "bowling practice"' Tyson incorrectly responded.

'Disembowelling practice,' Annabeth said.

'We have to get out of here, now,' Harry said.

Predictably no one argued with what Harry had said. The six of them made their way through the now lively boat full of zombie-like mortals and monsters. Harry was the calmest being used to dead people much like this but he didn't like it that these mortal "guests" were most likely on the dinner menu for the monsters especially when he saw the age of some of the child guests there.

Just after leaving the monster-infested cafeteria Harry, Cat, Eve, Annabeth, Percy and Tyson ran into the reason they were there in the first place. Luke Castellan not looking worried about the monsters or the human guests or whatever they were was there. Beside him were two hairy not-giants who when they saw the demigods drew their javelins with bronze tips.

'Well,' said Luke with a crooked smile as though they hadn't once been his best friends. 'If it isn't my three _favourite_ cousins.'

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**pottersparky**

I think this is going to have more of Percy Jackson than previously especially as we're pretty much following the plot of the book than the last few chapters. I hope to be able to clear up the POA plot quite quickly as Harry will probably question Lily on Sirius Black finding out the truth and Harry can if he's paying attention spot Animagi. Cat will discover her Animagus form fairly soon as will Neville. Hermione, on the other hand, as it's an emotional thing rather than Hermione who is mainly book smarts although no one can deny that she has a big heart.

**Random Person 94**

I've always imagined that the demigods of Camp Half Blood would treat children of Hades much like witches and wizards treat werewolves. They fear them for what they are rather than who they are. They shouldn't because one Percy is there so if Poseidon reacted it would hurt his son too. Two Poseidon has always been the most lenient to other demigods I think at least he is the only one out of the Big Three who has not tried or managed to kill his brother's children.

**Sanna Black Slytherin**

Harry and Percy will probably clash at some point. Probably when a decision has to be made and they disagree because they both view themselves as leaders. Harry and Annabeth will have a talk in chapter 4 or 5 after confronting Luke.

**Engineer4Ever**

Tantalus knows that Harry can't change his fate and even if he does send him back to the Underworld he'll be sent back to Camp. Chiron has been sacked Tantalus has no reason to believe he will return so thinks he's there forever. Tantalus has spent thousands of years being tortured in the Underworld. Naturally he blames Hades so is taking this out on Hades' son.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chapter 4**

**The True Definition of a Dysfunctional Family**

**Confrontation between Luke and the five demigod friends plus Tyson.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


	4. True Definition of Dysfunctional Family

**Chapter 4**

**The True Definition of a Dysfunctional Family**

The six of them were lead to the beautiful stateroom at javelin point. Harry knew with the six of them there they could have easily have fought back and most likely won but Harry thought that they were thinking like Harry was. They needed to talk to Luke – for Hermes and for themselves – which they could not do if they were fighting with Luke so they allowed themselves to be lead to the stateroom.

Harry thought that it could have been beautiful. There was huge curved windows showing them the green sea and blue sky that stretched all the way to the Horizon. However, the view was spoiled by a three-metre long golden casket.

Harry hissed knowing what this casket had to be. How had they missed that Kronos had been taken? Did his father know? If he didn't how couldn't he have known? If he had then why in Hades hadn't he told Harry?

Then Harry remembered that Kronos had been cast into Tartarus where even Hades had little power in. If the primordial being Tartarus had sided with Kronos he could have easily kept it from Hades. It was likely as the primordial beings were more closely related to the Titans than the gods but it filled Harry with fear if the primordial beings sided with Kronos it would not be pleasant should Kronos do as intended and return to full power.

Harry could feel the coldness in the room which was amazing because Harry had never really felt the cold due to being a child of the Underworld. Harry didn't even know why this made him feel so cold. Whatever Kronos was doing must be bad for a child of the Underworld to be affected by it.

'Well,' Luke said proudly. 'A little nicer than Cabin Eleven, huh?'

'I'd rather be overcrowded in Hermes cabin than betray my friends,' Eve said with a growl in her voice.

Luke did not answer what Eve had said. Harry hoped it was because they were getting through to him but suspected he didn't care which made Harry angrier at Luke than he had been all year which was saying something. Luke may have originally joined Kronos out of anger and pain and betrayal but last year's poisoning of someone who thought him a friend proved that he wasn't who he used to be which hurt because Harry remembered when Luke was like an older brother to Harry.

Luke looked so similar yet so different from the Luke Harry had grown up with showing Harry how much the boy Harry had once seen as family had changed. He still had the scar from battling the dragon that Luke had never really gotten over. Still had the same sandy hair and upturned eyebrows but he had lost the orange Camp Half-Blood top and Bermuda shorts. Now Luke wore the most fashionable sea-faring clothes money could buy but it wasn't the clothes that had changed but the boy in them.

Harry could see that he wasn't the only one who had this thought. Annabeth who had been in love with Luke since as long as Harry could remember was looking at him like she wasn't sure what to say or do. Knowing Annabeth it would probably be strangling him.

Harry couldn't see any weapons on the son of Hermes but he knew that no demigod went anywhere _without _weapons even one who had betrayed what it meant to be a demigod Harry thought bitterly. Harry spotted it leaning against the sofa completely casually. Harry shivered at the steel and bronze glinting in the light of the summer sun that looked so wrong. Luke had once been a hero now he had a weapon that could be used to murder mortals!

'Sit,' Luke said calmly and coolly.

There was no evidence of the friendship that they had once shared in Luke's voice or face. It was like Luke was talking to people Luke barely knew not those who were close to him. Harry felt the anger and betrayal Luke had caused flare in him once again.

As Luke spoke he waved his hand and six chairs came flying towards him. Harry was shocked at this as far as he was aware Luke was not a wizard so when had he developed the ability to summon chairs or telekinetically move chairs. Harry glanced at the casket wondering yet again what Kronos was doing to the boy who was once their friend.

Naturally all six of them ignored the boy not trusting the boy they would have once given their life for. Harry knew that he couldn't trust a word that came out of any son of Hermes mouth especially this son of Hermes mouth. How long had he been planning this? How long had he known when Percy was being hunted for both the Lightening Bolt and the Helm?

'Where are my manners?' asked Luke calmly.

'Probably with your conscience,' Cat scowled glaring darkly at their once friend.

Luke smiled a cold dead smile at that, 'these are my assistants, Agrius and Oreius.'

Harry had heard of the half bears of course which explained why they were humanoid but larger and harrier than any human had any right being. Being a young demigod best friends with a daughter of Athena meant that they spent a lot of time studying Ancient Greek stories. Harry knew what Aphrodite had done to their mother and what they were.

Harry could understand why they were on Kronos' side. Anyone who was an immortal half human and half bear would be outcast in all circles even with demigods who were half god. Their hatred of the gods would be great and as their intelligence would more than likely be not quite human they wouldn't care or realise they were just being used.

'Perhaps you've heard of them,' Luke said coolly.

'Of course we have,' Harry snapped glaring at the boy with his Death Glare which should have caused him to shudder but Luke didn't react at all probably used to dark Auras from his time with monsters and Kronos. 'You were there when we learned about it! Or have you forgotten about the years of friendship now you have your new _master?_' Harry finished with a sneer glaring at the boy.

Luke smiled and icy smile devoid of the emotion that should have been there when speaking to an old friend, 'I believe I was talking to Perseus, son of Hades.'

Harry wasn't surprised that Luke knew about his parentage. The whole Camp knew and Harry wasn't surprised that Luke had spies there. It wasn't like there was a lack of demigods who hated the gods who had abandoned them in Camp Half Blood.

Then there was Tantalus who would have every reason to want a change of governance. Tantalus would likely hope with a new leader he would be a new god instead of being tortured in the Underworld as was his current state. However, Harry was sure that Zeus wouldn't have let him come without proper restrictions so if he was able to turn spy for the Camp was a good question which Harry would love to have answered.

'Well it's sad really. Aphrodite ordered their mother to fall in love. She refused and ran to Artemis for help. Artemis let her become one of her maiden huntresses, but Aphrodite got her revenge. She bewitched the young woman into falling in love with a bear. When Artemis found out she abandoned the girl in disgust. Typical of the gods, wouldn't you say?'

'And your so much better,' Harry said icily still glaring at Luke. 'The gods aren't the only ones capable of abandoning and betraying humans. What do you think you're doing now!?' Harry demanded of him.

'The girl's twins' sons unlike you hold no love for Olympus,' Luke said once again brushing Harry's anger aside only causing Harry to get angrier and angrier with Luke. 'I would have thought you being a son of Hades would be in agreement considering how you and your father are treated.'

'I am not you,' Harry retorted with a low growl.

'For lunch,' growled Agrius suddenly.

Oreius had an asthmatic laughing fit at this point whilst licking his fur lined lips. Harry could tell that Oreius and Agrius obviously wanted to eat the demigods. Harry couldn't believe Luke had given up _them_ for the bear twins.

'Shut up you idiot!' Agrius growled.

'You started it,' Cat pointed out.

'Shut up!' growled Agrius! 'Go punish yourself! You not her!' Agrius shouted when his twin didn't move.

Oreius whimpered looking like he would rather do anything else. The half bear trudged over to a stool where he plonked himself and began banging his head on the dining table. Harry couldn't help but think of Dobby the little slave Harry had failed to help but swore one day he would save him from the Malfoys although Harry had no idea how he would go about doing so.

Luke didn't even react telling Harry that this was every day behaviour. Harry wondered not for the first time where the young boy who had tried not to cry about Thalia's death and comfort a little distraught homeless seven year old had gone. How long had Luke been like this because Harry did not think it was possible to naturally change like this in so little time? Had there been anything they could have done to stop this!?

'Well, Percy, we let you live another year. I hope you appreciate it. How's your mother? How's your school?' Luke asked.

'You poisoned Thalia's tree,' Percy retorted anger in his voice.

'Right to the point,' sighed Luke. 'Okay sure I poisoned the tree. So what?'

'How could you?' Annabeth sounded like she wanted to murder Luke right there and then. 'Thalia saved your life! Our lives! How could you dishonour her-'Annabeth said desperately trying to reach the friend who was no longer there.

'I didn't dishonour her!' Luke snapped.

It was the first time that Harry had seen Luke react to anything or anyone. Harry suddenly saw something of the old Luke Castellan but Harry knew it wasn't enough if there was anything of the old Luke he wouldn't be threatening them like this but Luke despite anything still cared about Thalia. Why he didn't care about the rest of them Harry couldn't begin to understand. What had they done to hurt their friend so?

'You still care about her,' Harry said quietly but unforgivingly. 'How do you think she would feel if she were here?' Harry turned on him. 'She gave her life against monsters and you're siding with _them_? She gave her life for Annabeth and you'd be willing to kill her!' shouted Harry.

'If Thalia were alive she'd be on my side,' Luke declared.

'Liar!' shouted Annabeth with a catch in her throat telling Harry she was holding back tears.

'If you knew what was coming you'd understand-'Luke began.

Harry had a really bad feeling about that comment. What was coming? What was Luke or more accurately Kronos planning this time? Last time it had been World War III between the Big Three. It was bad enough when the children of the Big Three went to war Harry didn't want to think about what would happen if the actual gods went to war it would be a massacre.

'What are you planning?' Harry asked quietly. 'What's coming?'

'I understand you want to destroy the camp!' Annabeth yelled at the same time as Harry. 'You're a monster!' Annabeth cried sounding like she didn't want to believe the truth but knew it to be so.

Luke didn't even look at Harry but was concentrating on Annabeth who had been friends with him for a lot longer than any of them. Harry knew that Luke and Annabeth had went through so much together that they were a lot closer than Harry, Eve and Cat were to the two of them. Harry hadn't minded knowing the two of them had a lot of painful history that Harry couldn't hope and didn't want to understand.

'The gods have blinded you,' Luke said almost sadly to Annabeth.

'I think it is Kronos who has blinded you,' retorted Cat anger in her voice.

'Cat, I thought you of all people would understand,' Luke said softly.

'I understand that Kronos will make the world worse not better like you seem to think,' Cat retorted glaring at Luke with all her might as though hoping he would catch fire right then and there.

'Can't you imagine a world like them? What good is the Ancient History you study? Three thousand years of baggage! The West is rotten to the core. It has to be destroyed. We can start the world anew.'

'And how many people do you think will die for this so called better world to be born?' demanded Harry with anger. 'Do you know how many people have died already because of the poison!? Do you because I do! I felt it! I always feel it! People that you've known for years! Don't you care about them at all?'

Luke didn't look like he cared at all about people he had known for seven years. Harry felt sick this … this monster was someone Harry had counted as a friend for seven years now he didn't care that their friends and allies were dead at his very hand. The only thing Luke had reacted to was the mention of Thalia.

'Gods, you really don't care Luke do you!?' Annabeth said appalled. 'You really are a monster!' she shouted. 'All you care about is yourself. And your vengeance!' Annabeth said quietly looking at Luke like she was trying to deny it had all happened.

Luke's eyes narrowed at his old friend, 'I know you Annabeth. You deserve better than to be tagging along on some hopeless quest to save the camp. Half-Blood Hill will be overrun by monsters within the month. The heroes will have no choice but to join us or be hunted to extinction. You really want to be on the loosing team … with company like this?'

Luke gestured to Harry and Tyson. Harry knew what was going to happen before it happened. Luke knew he was a son of Hades who was responsible for Thalia's death. Tyson was a Cyclops who the trio had had a bad run in with before they had found camp.

'Hey!' Percy yelled in defence of his brother glaring at Luke. 'At least he's not a traitor like you!' Percy spat.

Harry didn't say anything but rolled his eyes at the son of Hermes. Did Luke not think he had heard this all before coming on board? Harry had only been at camp for a few days since the truth of his parentage revealed itself but Harry had heard the whispers and the fear that those who Harry had once called friends had of him. It hurt a lot more coming from Luke but Annabeth had reacted much the same.

'Travelling with a _Cyclops _and a son of _Hades_,' Luke chided with a couple of sneers. 'Talk about dishonouring Thalia's memory! I'm surprised at you, Annabeth. You of all people –'

'Stop it!' shouted Annabeth. 'Just stop it!'

'Leave her alone!' Percy shouted glaring at Luke who had left the usually strong Annabeth Chase looking like the scared child she had once been. 'And leave Harry and Tyson out of this!' he added.

'Oh yeah,' Luke laughed looking like such a bad copy of the Luke they had known and loved it hurt Harry to the core of his being because this wasn't their friend. 'Your father claimed him. How many insults from your father do you think you can stand, Percy? You think he's grateful to you? You think Poseidon cares for you any more than he cares about this monster? The gods are _so _using you, Percy?'

'And Kronos isn't using you at all,' Harry said scathingly glaring at Luke all the while wishing every eternal punishment Harry could think of upon him which was a lot.

'They're using you as well,' Luke turned on Harry.

'Most of the gods can't stand me, Luke,' Harry retorted, 'as you pointed out I am a child of Hades not anyone's favourite I can tell you!' Harry snapped. 'And you know what I don't care! At least I'm not a traitor!'

'Do you have any idea what's in store for the first one of you to reach your sixteenth birthday? Has Chiron even told you the Prophecy? Harry you were at Camp for years and I am sure Chiron didn't miss your parentage. Did you ever wonder the true reason for the decision to never have children again? The gods are hardly known for their care about interfering with the mortal world, are they now?'

Harry and Percy shared a looking both knowing and wondering what it was that Luke meant. They both were aware there was a prophecy about one of the Big Three. And after Chrion's leaving message they had figured out there was more to the gods hating them than the broken vows but Chiron had never said and Annabeth had seemed terrified of whatever it was they didn't want Harry or Percy to know.

Now the prophecy had something to do with the first one of them to reach their sixteenth birthday which sounded ominous. What would happen on one of their sixteenth birthdays? If Luke was interested in it then Harry knew it could be nothing good Harry thought bitterly wishing he could have his old friend back but knowing that Luke was dead.

'No we do not know,' agreed Harry, 'but I know Chiron would tell us if he could and he thought it was safe for us to know. I do not know why Chiron does not want to tell us _yet _but it scared Annabeth enough and it is not about her.'

'We know what we need to know,' added Percy coolly sounding more in control of his emotions than the rest of them were which was a change from what it usually was like. 'Like who my enemies are.'

'Then you're a fool,' Luke said coldly.

'I only see one fool in this room and his name begins with L,' Cat interrupted blue eyes flashing dangerously at their old friend wishing pain upon him.

'Percy is not a fool!' agreed Tyson simply.

'Tyson no!' shouted Percy.

Before anyone could stop Tyson the Cyclops had charged at Luke with his fists raised to beat up the son of Hermes which was nothing less than Luke deserved Harry thought bitterly knowing if Harry ever got Luke in his hands Luke would be in store for far worse. Luckily for Luke the bear twins intercepted the blows each of them grabbing one arm stopping Tyson dead. They then pushed the Cyclops over so that Tyson fell so hard the entire deck rocked.

'Tyson!' cried Percy fear for his brother creeping into his voice.

Percy leapt over to where his Cyclops half-brother lay. Harry knew that Percy was coming to realise that as embarrassed as Percy was about having a Cyclops as a claimed brother Percy did care for Tyson. Luke looked furious at the two sons of Poseidon getting back to their feet on the desk of his or Kronos' ship Percy looking like he wanted to run Luke through right there and then which Harry would be more than happy to help with Harry though grimly trying not to think of the years of friendship between them.

'Too bad, Cyclops,' sneered Luke reminding Harry that it wasn't only Annabeth with a bad history with Cyclopes but Luke as well. 'Looks like my grizzly friends are more than a match for your strength.'

'I think you need a new definition of friendship,' sneered Cat anger blazing in her currently fiery blue eyes.

'Maybe I should let them have you!' Luke said coldly.

'Luke,' Percy said desperately. 'Listen to me. Your father sent us!'

'Percy,' hissed Harry.

Luke hated his father more than he hated anyone else in the world. Now Percy had revealed they were only here because of Hermes. Luke wouldn't react well to that news as evidenced by the puce of his face that would make Uncle Vernon proud.

'Don't. _Even. _Mention. Him,' Luke bit out breathing heavily.

'He told us to take the boat,' Percy said. 'I thought it was just for a ride, but he sent us here to find you. He told me he won't give up on you, no matter how angry you are.'

'_Angry_?' roared Luke going a deeper shade or purple by the second. '_Give up on me? _He abandoned me, Percy!'

'It's the law,' Harry snapped feeling angrier by the second that this was what Luke blamed his own lack of morals on. 'Stop taking it so personally! You're not the only one to be abandoned by your parents! We're all in the same boat here yet none of us became deluded murderous psychopaths! Only you! Grow up and accept responsibility for your own actions! You could have gone to find him! Why didn't you? He clearly cared about you. He claimed you which is more than some have got! He gave you a quest. It was hardly his fault that things went pear shaped!'

Luke didn't appear to be listening to anything Harry said. Luke had his knuckles clenched so tightly they were quickly going white in contrast to his face which was still red despite the heavy breaths he had taken. Harry had known this would happen the second Percy had mentioned Hermes.

'I want Olympus destroyed!' Luke bellowed looking quite mad. Every throne crushed to rubble! You tell Hermes' its going to happen too. Each time a half-blood joins us, the Olympians grow weaker and we grow stronger. _He _grows stronger.'

Luke pointed to the gold sarcophagus confirming Harry's worst fears about what was in there. The trouble was by what little Luke had said there was no way to stop it. Harry supposed it was like the gods whose very existence was powered by their element and mortals beliefs if the thrones was "crushed to rubble" as Luke had said they would and enough demigods joined then Olympus as they knew it would be gone while Olympus might not be great it wasn't as terrible as the world would be under Kronos' rule.

'So?' demanded Percy anger still in his voice at the boy who had tried to kill him.

Percy hadn't realised what was inside the sarcophagus yet. Neither had Cat, Eve or Tyson Harry could see from their nonplussed faces. Only Annabeth who was looking at Luke with utter horror and betrayal written in every line of her face understood what was in the sarcophagus.

'What's so special…?' Percy began.

Harry could pinpoint the exact point that Percy had understood what was inside the sarcophagus. The others still hadn't worked it out but they hadn't been in the Underworld last year. They hadn't been there and felt the presence of Kronos so could recognise the same presence now.

'Whoa, you don't mean –'Percy began looking appropriately horrified at Luke.

'The Lord of Time,' Harry said grimly glaring at Luke with absolute disgust and hatred. 'Can't you recognise that same cold, evil presence that tried to kill us last year?'

Percy nodded but like Annabeth seemed too stunned to say anything to the counsellor Percy had once upon a time respected and liked. Harry had known since the moment he had sensed the evil presence but he was used to dark presences. This was no dark presence but a purely evil one that gave even Harry the shivers.

'He is reforming,' agreed Luke. 'Little by little, we're calling his life force out of the pit,' Luke sounded so pleased with himself that Harry wanted to punch him.

That actually relieved Harry a good deal. Instead of Tartarus siding with the titans he was being neutral. He wasn't exactly helping the titans but nor had he informed Hades that Kronos was crawling out his pit.

'With every recruit who pledges our cause, another small piece appears –'Luke explained.

'That's disgusting,' Annabeth said glaring at Luke hurt and disgusted by how far Luke had fallen.

Luke sneered at his once friend, 'your mother was born from Zeus' split skull. I wouldn't talk if I was you. Soon there will enough of the titan lord so that we can make him whole again. We will piece together a new body for him, a work worthy of Hephaestus' forges.'

'Except that Hephaestus would never do what you have done,' Eve said snapped at Luke a sneer in her voice and angrier than Harry could ever remember seeing the usually calm girl.

'And you should remember how Hephaestus was treated by Zeus,' added Harry still glaring at Luke coldness in his voice swearing then and there never to forgive Luke for what he had done to them. 'It's not only mortals that the gods have hurt but you don't see Hephaestus going psychotic and planning to make himself the new leader.'

'He doesn't need to,' sneered Luke. 'He was already a god.'

'And you would like to be a god,' Harry said sneering as he glared at Luke not surprised at that at all. 'Would that make you happy? Would that make your desire for vengeance go? I will warn you now that the Lord of Time will never reward you. Soon as you've outlived your usefulness he will kill you!'

'You have been blinded by the gods,' Luke repeated the same line which was getting old fast.

'Let's not start this again,' growled Harry Avada Kedavra green eyes flashing bright green. 'He sees you as a tool nothing more nothing less. It is you who have been tricked not us. If you accept that and come home it will be better for everyone in the end but I tell you this even if you do come home I will never forgive you!'

Luke laughed harshly, 'like I can ever just come back! You are a naïve fool for a son of the Lord of the Dead.'

'Maybe but at least I'm not trying to become a god by killing billions of people,' Harry retorted anger not abating in the slightest.

'You could join us,' Luke said. 'You will be rewarded. Harry you will never have to put up with the hateful comments of those who see your father first. You'll have your own accomplishments. Nobody would ever see you as evil as your father again.'

Harry looked at Luke incredulously, 'oh yeah because if I don't want to be seen as evil it would be a really good idea to go and join a psychopath who wants to destroy the world.'

Luke tutted like an overbearing mother, 'a shame. You could have been great.'

'So could have you,' Harry said before he could stop himself anger getting the better of him once again. 'If you weren't taken in by the Lord of Time's lies.'

'Eve,' began Luke.

'If you're trying to convince me to join you don't bother remember I had a happy loving childhood,' Eve snapped at Luke. 'As you well know if you haven't forgotten everything about us! Or the fact that we were once all friends! Good friends and here you are essentially saying join me or die! Great friend you are there,' Eve added bitterly. 'There's nothing you could say that would make me join you!'

Luke sighed, 'your mother could get the respect she deserved.'

'I don't care,' Eve snapped at Luke. 'I'm not going to join you for _respect_,' Eve sneered glaring at Luke. 'Or any other reason that you can think of.

'Shame,' Luke said although he didn't seem to mean it but Luke didn't seem to care about anything but revenge at the moment. 'I wonder if your mother will think the same when the time comes.'

'I'm not going to join you because of mum,' Eve said anger in her voice. 'I'm not going to join you because you're a monster I'm not!'

'Cat,' Luke said. 'Do you know how many unclaimed demigods are here?'

'Then they're idiots,' snapped Cat.

Cat hated her father and hated anyone mentioning him or the fact that after all these years she was still unclaimed. The fact that someone who had known her for years was using something that had hurt her so much against her hurt her. Cat's natural response to hurt was anger.

'Are they? You who still fights for the gods though your father abandoned you,' Luke raised his eyebrow.

'Yes they did,' agreed Cat with a snarl whether at Luke or her father or bother Harry knew not, 'but what about everyone else who have been there for me? What about my friends who will die if Kronos gets power. I unlike you and the other _traitors,' _sneered Cat at her fellow demigods, 'am aware that the gods are not to be trusted but how is Kronos any better. He _ate _his own children for gods' sake. What will stop him doing the same as you!?'

Luke sighed, 'I expected more from you, Cathryn.'

'We could say the same about you,' Harry said quietly in a deathly whisper. 'You are a traitor. You will end up in the Fields of Punishment for this. I'll make sure of that I promise you that!' Harry said aware of his friend shuddering but Luke didn't even react to his statement. 'You were our friend and you forsook that for revenge for Thalia! Revenge that Thalia would never agree with!'

Luke's eyes darkened at this confirming Harry's suspicions of the true reason Luke had turned to Kronos or what he told himself at least. Kronos used his grief and anger against him to turn him against those who loved him. Harry wished that there was some way to convince Luke to that this wasn't what Thalia wanted but Harry didn't know Thalia well enough to say anything.

'Thalia wouldn't want this,' Annabeth snapped sounding so angry that Harry was surprised she hadn't hit him. 'She gave her life against an army of monsters. Now you're siding with the monsters!'

'As are you, Annabeth,' Luke replied.

'You are the only monster here,' Annabeth cried sounding like those words cost her a lot because she was essentially giving up on Luke.

Luke shook his head pity in his eyes, 'the gods are the true monsters, Annabeth. Annabeth join us and you can realise your dream of being an architect. You can build a monument to last a thousand years. A temple to the lords of the next age.'

'Go to Tartarus,' spat Annabeth fury in her slate grey eyes looking like she was planning the best way to murder him.

'A shame,' Luke said as though this wasn't the girl he had half brought up on the streets all those years ago. 'Percy, join us and you will be rewarded. We have powerful friends, sponsors rich enough to buy this cruise ship and much more. Percy, your mother will never have to work again. You can buy her a mansion. You can have power, fame – whatever you want,' Luke continued.

'I'd rather die than join you,' Percy spat disgust and anger in his voice.

Harry could tell that by Luke's expression that he could easily arrange that and it would mean nothing to him to do so. Harry knew that they had failed to convince Luke to switch side. The same could be said for Luke which was likely the only reason they had survived this far because he wanted them on his side.

Harry liked to think it was because they had once been friends but thought it was more likely because it would boost their power. Harry just wished it was like it had been when they were younger. When things were nice and simple but those days were long gone and so was that Luke which looking around at his friends Harry could see hurt them all as much as it hurt Harry.

Luke picked up something like a TV remote. Luke pressed the red button on the object. Harry was glad he hadn't converted his sword back to a wand and had his hand wrapped tightly around his sword ready for the battle which was to come.

A few seconds later the door opened and two uniformed crew members entered armed with batons. Harry could tell by their glass look that these men were mortal but that made them more dangerous. It would be impossible for anyone but Harry to injure them and they would keep coming until they dead because they had in their brainwashed state no concept of self, pain or fear so Harry would have to kill mortals which Harry had no intention of doing so.

'Ah good security,' Luke said calmly. 'I'm afraid we have some stowaways. Its time to feed the Aethiopian drakon. Take these fools below and show them how it's done.'

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Reviews**

**pottersparky**

Harry knows about Neville's parents but there isn't anything he can do about them. Mr D. or his children would be able to help but can you see Mr. D lending a helping hand to _anyone_. Yes it will be because the Prisoner of Azkaban should be resolved quickly with the help of Lily. I am sure Hades will not be impressed with Tantalus' treatment of his elder son.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Will the six find Clarisse?**

**Will the six escape?**

**What is Luke's next plan of action**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chapter 5**

**Escape from the Ghost Ship**

**The five demigods and Tyson attempt to escape from Luke's ship**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


	5. Escape from the Ghost Ship

**Chapter 5**

**Escape from the Ghost Ship**

'Ah good security,' Luke said with a cold smile on his face making him look even more like a James Bond villain. 'I'm afraid we have some stowaways. Its time to feed the Aethiopian drakon. Take these fools below and show them how it's done.'

Harry could tell by the way that Luke had said it that they weren't so much as going to be shown how an Aethiopian drakon was fed as be the feed. Harry knew he wasn't the only one who had come to this realisation. Harry had his hand still clasped around his sword prepared for a fight at any point.

Oreius giggled psychotically once more looking really forward to the five's untimely demise and Tyson being sent to the pits of Tartarus for an undetermined length of time until he was reborn. Harry was only surprised that Oreius wasn't upset that he wasn't getting to eat them himself as he obviously had wanted to. Or more probably from what Harry had seen of Oreius that the half-bear was too stupid to realise if the drakon ate them he would not be able to eat them.

Harry was not looking forward to facing a Drakon again after what had happened last time in the bowels of Hogwarts so hoped they would be able to escape for meeting the Drakon. Harry hadn't wanted his parentage to come out all those months ago but that wasn't what bothered him about the whole ordeal. It was the two demigods' deaths that weighed on Harry's conscience to this very day that had bothered Harry the most about everything that happened down there knowing if he had acted faster they would still be alive.

Last time there had been nineteen demigods in the fight and still two demigods had been killed in the fight. Now there were only five demigods and a Cyclops present and Harry couldn't even raise corpses – only spirits – here as there was no direct connection to the Underworld. It wasn't like he could draw the dead up through Poseidon's territory unless there happened to be corpses in the boat. Spirits were fine but actual undead who would be useful in a fight he could not.

Eve placed her hand on Harry's arm obviously seeing what was going through Harry's head. Both Eve and Cat had seen what Harry had been like in the outcome of the battle with the drakon. They did not want Harry to sink back into the depression he had been in previously until Demeter and Hades had tacked him down to talk reason into him.

'Let me go too,' Agrius grumbled. 'My brother is worthless. That Cyclops –'

'Is no threat,' Luke replied calmly.

Harry saw Luke glance back at the casket as though something were troubling him. Harry hoped that was good news for them. Then Harry realised that being rejected by five demigods two of which were children of the Big Three had to have some impact on the reformation process or at least Harry hoped so but it was impossible to tell because this was like no magic or myth that Harry had ever heard or had experience of.

'Agrius, stay here,' Luke ordered. 'We have important matters to discuss.'

'But –'began Agrius.

'Oreius don't fail me. Stay in the hold to make sure the drakon is properly fed,' ordered Luke.

Oreius prodded Harry with the bronze tip of his javelin. The group allowed themselves to be lead out into the corridor but as soon as the door had shut their complacency ended. Harry knew that they like him were wary of fighting in the presence of Kronos.

'Now,' Percy snapped at Tyson.

Tyson appeared to understand as he turned and knocked Oreius back through the swinging doors that lead onto deck. Harry could hear yells from the zombie-like mortals on deck. What bothered Harry more was the roar from the half-bear.

Meanwhile Annabeth had knocked one security guard out while Eve stunned the other guard freeing them of the mortal menaces. Harry was just glad that he didn't have to harm the mortals who were not in control of their own actions. Harry wasn't an idiot he knew that it was likely Luke and Kronos would kill the mortals as soon as the six of them were captured, killed or escaped.

'Run!' shouted Harry.

The other five followed his instructions as they jumped into the nearest elevator escaping from Oreius by the skin of their teeth. Harry jabbed a random level hoping they wouldn't be hunted on the next level but doubting it. The six of them ran onto the first deck they saw.

Harry could see the creepy holiday goers mingling around. There were children splashing around in a swimming pool. Women sunbathing on sun loungers whilst watching their children splashing around. Men with drinks in hands.

If it wasn't for their blank faces and empty eyes Harry could almost think it was a normal pleasure cruise but it wasn't. Then Harry saw red lights flash and sirens sound. Oreius had sounded the alarm that let everyone know they had escaped which would mean there would be a search going on right this second.

They needed off the ship and fast. Harry knew it would only be a matter of minutes before one monster or another found them here and then they were drakon chow. Harry noticed where Percy was staring before the son of Poseidon shouted.

'Lifeboats,' shouted Percy.

The six of them ran to the nearest lifeboat lucky they were on the decks at the time. Annabeth, Percy and Tyson began struggling with the cover whilst Eve, Cat and Harry began to untie it so that it was only held up by their combined magic. Just in time as the cover was removed monsters and security men swarmed the deck scaring their customer meals.

'Get in!' shouted Percy.

'Morty, go to Luna,' Harry ordered.

Nobody hesitated at the command from the son of Poseidon. Harry and Percy pulled out their swords slashing away oncoming arrows as the monsters and guard flooded the deck. Harry could see overturned tourists and waiters looking unhappy but somehow still under Luke's control.

'Hold on,' Eve shouted.

Harry felt the exact moment that the magic holding the lifeboat up was released by the daughter of Hecate as they were falling through the air. Harry was clutching to the side with all his might hoping against hope that Poseidon wouldn't take offence to Harry. At least Percy was here to stave off the worst of it should Poseidon react to Harry like Zeus had.

'Flask,' screamed Percy.

Harry was confused at why Percy wanted the flask. Harry of course knew that Hermes had given Percy the flask so it was going to be magical but what the flask would do Harry didn't know. Harry could only hope that it would save the lifeboat – and them – from being smashed up in the current.

'What?' screeched Annabeth.

Annabeth looked like she thought her friend had gone mad. Perhaps that's what she thought because in this situation hot chocolate should be the last thing on your mind. Annabeth looked terrified as she clung to lifeboat straps for dear life.

It was Tyson who pulled out the flask from Percy's bag Percy's his back somehow managing to keep one hand clenched around a strap and his balance the whole way. Arrows and javelins were still falling from the air. It was just lucky that Eve was by some means able to keep a grip with one hand as she used her other hand to form a shield around the boat keeping all but the most heavily enchanted weapons out which was left to Harry to beat away with his sword as everyone else was clinging on to the boat for dear life.

'Hang on,' Percy yelled.

'I am hanging on,' Annabeth yelled back.

'Tighter,' Percy yelled back. 'Two hands.'

Harry knew that Percy was talking to Harry and Eve who were busy protecting them from the arrow fall. Harry watched as Percy hooked his legs under the lifeboat's inflatable bench. Harry nodded at Eve who gripped tightly to the straps whilst Harry slipped his sword into his belt and held onto the boat's side for dear life.

Once satisfied that the six of them were all secure Percy gave Hermes' flask a quarter turn. Harry didn't know what he was expecting it do. The flash was a gift from a god it could have done anything and Harry wouldn't have be at all surprised.

Instantly a white sheet of wind jetted out of the flask. The lifeboat was suddenly propelled side wards. All in all it worked the best for they no longer plummeted straight into the ocean but crashed into the sea at a bad angle.

The wind seemed to have no ending which was quite possible as it wasn't a mortal item but an immortal invention. Only once they were in the ocean the wind acted as a propeller turning the lifeboat into a speedboat. Harry could see nothing but the sea and the horizon ahead of them and only hoped the food they had packed would be enough to last them to land from wherever they were.

Harry heard a familiar wail of outrage from the boat Harry now realised was called the _Princess Andromeda. _Harry had heard that sound every time Hermes' cabin had failed to capture flag during Capture the Flag. Harry was just glad that they were out of weapons range otherwise Harry would be worried about what Luke would do.

Harry realised that their old friendship meant nothing to Luke. The son of Hermes had just tried to have them fed to a Drakon! Harry knew that Luke had attempted to kill Percy last year but there was a difference between knowing what their friend had become and seeing the new Luke first hand.

'Life jackets,' Annabeth said.

Harry, Eve, Cat and Annabeth began to pull on the bright orange life jackets. Percy naturally being unable to so much as get wet unless he wished it did not need to as he didn't risk drowning as the rest of them did. Cyclopes worked in the forges under the oceans so they knew he could survive a lot longer than they could under the sea.

'We should contact Chiron,' Harry suggested.

Nobody had complaints against this because all but Percy and Tyson had grown up with the centaur as one of their father figures. If not the only for all them except in the case of Eve who had her father when he was present and not abroad working for the Corps. Harry knew he would feel better just to speak to Chiron but hopefully Chiron as he usually did would have some advice to give him about what to do about Luke and Kronos.

'He needs to know what's going on,' Annabeth said. 'What Luke's doing,' the blonde girl's voice wavered.

It was hard for all of them what Luke had become but for Annabeth it was so much harder because she had known Luke for longer and gone through so much more. It didn't help that Annabeth had fancied Luke for as long as Harry could remember. The fourteen year old girl was still not over the betrayal especially after seeing what Luke had done.

'We need to tell someone,' agreed Eve.

'And who else can we trust?' muttered Cat darkly.

'Not Tantalus,' Percy muttered.

It was lucky that the wind from the flask stirred up a sea spray that in the summer sun made a rainbow. In principle it was perfect for an Iris message. The only problem was that it wasn't a consistent rainbow so might not work or they could lose the rainbow and the message at some point which none of them wanted or needed.

Annabeth threw a golden drachma into the mist hoping against hope that it would work. It was anyone's guess if the rainbow would be strong enough for Iris to receive it. They could only hope that it would be.

'Oh, Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering,' Harry said calmly.

The six of them waited with bated breath for Chiron to appear. They only released the air when Chiron's face appeared. Harry gaped when he realised that in the background there was strobe lighting and rock music blaring as though Chiron was at a night club.

'Since when did Chiron go to nightclubs?' asked Cat amused.

Cat was just asking what they were all thinking. Chiron was the last person Harry could see attending a nightclub. What had been going on since Chiron had been fired from camp? Harry didn't think he wanted to know.

This was Chiron who was a great fan of 1940s and 50s music Harry could not see him willingly at any form of nightclub. Unless he was having some sort of midlife crisis. Was it still midlife when you were about three thousand years old?

'My _relatives _are a great fan of parties,' Chiron replied. 'Now perhaps you'd like to tell me why you are no longer at camp.'

The six of them shared looks each remembering that they had been told to stay at camp until there was no longer a camp. Harry didn't see how it was any better at camp than here with the ever increasing monster attacks but Harry doubted Chiron would agree. Chiron was rightfully worried about them especially as they had come across a half formed Kronos not an hour ago.

'Percy had another message from Grover,' Harry began. 'Annabeth realised that Grover had found the Golden Fleece with it we could heal Thalia's tree and save camp.'

'I cannot see Tantalus sending five demigods,' Chiron said. 'You know how dangerous that is!'

They all knew that there was usually no more than three demigods to a quest because if their scent was powerful separated it was nothing compared to what it was when there was large groups of them all together. Three was the largest that was allowed because it was the perfect balance between needing backup and not attracting too many monsters. If this was an usual authorised quest only three of them – four at the most – would have been allowed to come except in unusual circumstances such as when the Huntresses were involved.

'I know,' Annabeth said earnestly.

'Tantalus,' scowled Harry at the mention of the previous Underworld resident who Harry dearly hoped to be sent back to the Fields of Punishment, 'sent Clarisse to retrieve the Fleece because that makes sense,' scowled Harry, 'going to the _Sea _of Monsters without the one who can control _water_. He doesn't even seem to realise that Camp is about to be destroyed! He only let Clarisse go because the other demigods pressured him into doing so.'

'Harry,' chided Chiron. 'Now if you were not sent by the new activities director how did you manage to be here?'

'Hermes,' Harry said simply as though it explained everything which to Harry it did.

'Hermes appeared to Percy,' explained Eve taking over from Harry.

'What did the Lord of Thieves want?' asked Chiron with a sigh.

'He wanted us to _save _Luke,' Eve said bitterly when no one else responded.

'Didn't that work so well,' Harry said darkly.

'I take it you have met Luke then,' Chiron said.

'Yes,' Harry agreed.

'He's the one who poisoned Thalia's tree,' burst out Annabeth. 'Chiron he's changed so much. He's not the Luke who saved me all those years ago!'

Chiron sighed, 'I suspected as much.'

'That's not all,' Harry said grimly. 'Others have joined him. Luke said that with each demigod who join him more and more bits of the Lord of Time is summoned. According to Luke soon they'll be powerful enough to completely restore the Lord of Time.'

'They're raising an army,' added Annabeth, 'of monsters … and …' Annabeth took a deep breath '…demigods.'

There was a silence as they all took in the wrongness of this situation. There had been times in the past where demigods had turned against one another but they had never joined a monster. They never tried to destroy the world – take over it, indoctrinate it's people and execute anyone who they didn't agree with yes – but not completely destroy it!

'Is there any way to stop it?' Percy asked desperately.

'No,' Chiron said. 'Now listen to me Harry, Percy you have to watch out for –'

Chiron's voice was cut off by loud shouting behind him that Harry couldn't make out. Chiron scowled at this noise making Harry wondered where Chiron was. Harry knew he had said he would be visiting relatives but Harry hadn't imagined them quite like this.

'What?' Harry yelled.

'Curse my relatives,' Chiron cursed.

Harry had never heard Chiron curse before so it came as a shock to Harry. The yellow plate that soared through the air causing Chiron to duck surprised Harry more. Harry heard the plate shatter somewhere out of sight but considering the loud music still blaring it couldn't be far from where Chiron was standing.

'Annabeth, Eve Cat you shouldn't have let Percy and Harry leave Camp! No matter who told you to so and don't think I don't know you would have wanted to go yourself anyway,' Chiron said.

The five of them looked guiltily at each other knowing that Hermes' appearance only changed how they were going to leave. They would have found some way out anyway. Probably used Eve to build an effective boat.

'But _if _you do get the Fleece –'Chiron began.

Chiron was once again cut off by his relatives. Harry thought that Chiron had about as much in common with his raucous relatives as Harry did with the Dursley males although as they had took him in probably a better relationship. Harry knew if Harry had turned up at Dudley's door in the future there was no way in Hades Dudley would have let him crash for an indefinite period or even a night knowing Dudley.

'Yeah, baby!' somebody behind Chiron yelled. 'Woohooooo!' the same male voice yelled.

Cat snickered, 'some family party.'

'Not the time,' Harry snapped at his friend. 'Chiron you were saying?'

Harry didn't know if it was a result of their conversation or if the party was just getting wilder. All Harry did know was that the music was being cranked up. Harry could barely make out what Chiron was saying but heard a few sentences.

'Miami,' Chiron said yelling at the top of his voice. 'I'll try to keep watch.'

That was all Chiron managed to get out as the misty screen was smashed as though someone had thrown a bottle through it. Considering how wild the party had sounded Harry suspected the truth wouldn't be very far off. Harry still found it hard to believe Chiron would be hanging around with people like that they were just not like Chiron at all.

'Chiron,' shouted Annabeth.

'So that was his family,' Harry said. 'They don't seem like Chiron at all.'

'Oh gods,' Cat said. 'Chiron's the Percy of the family.'

'He is not,' scowled Harry.

'Oi!' Percy said.

'Not you,' Harry said. 'Percival Weasley,' Harry elaborated. 'Prefect of our house at Hogwarts.'

'Hogwarts?' asked Percy.

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' Harry explained.

'Witches have schools?' Percy asked.

'Of course they do,' Harry rolled his eyes. 'Just like demigods have camp.'

'So you don't like him why?' asked Percy.

'He's such a suck up,' Harry rolled his eyes. 'Worse than Hermione – our friend. And acts like the teachers are the gods.'

'Harry just doesn't like him because Percy refused to believe him about Quirrell,' snickered Eve.

Harry flushed, 'well I was right wasn't I.'

'Who was Quirrell?' asked Percy.

'Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,' explained Harry, 'who was hosting the psychopathic death cheating wizard who killed my mother and stepfather.'

'Children of Hades can carry grudges to the end of time,' laughed Eve.

'What do you think Chiron was trying to warn us about?' asked Harry frowning wanting to change the subject.

'I don't know,' frowned Annabeth worrying her lip. 'Something to do with Miami.'

'So what's at Miami?' asked Percy.

'We should be able to find a boat that will take us to the Sea of Monsters there,' Annabeth replied.

'Anyone hungry?' asked Harry.

'Ration the food,' Annabeth said. 'We don't know how long we're going to be at sea.'

Harry nodded, 'but we could do with some food.'

After eating the six of them sat down allowing the god powered lifeboat to take them further away from the _Princess Andromeda. _Something all six of them were glad for. Harry could tell that they were all tired but it would be dangerous to fall asleep at the moment.

An hour later Percy spotted land on the horizon. As it came into the other's sight Harry could see a long stretch of beach lined with high rise hotels that was clearly a rich holidayers dream. Harry didn't know where in America as his experience with America had consisted mainly of New York including Camp Half-Blood and as of last year Los Angeles to find the mortal entrance to the Underworld.

As they approached the shore the water became crowded with fishing boats and tankers. A coast guard cruiser passed them on their right. It then turned to get a second look at the three kids manning a speeding lifeboat with no engine.

'That's Virginia beach,' Annabeth said as they approached the shoreline.

Harry wasn't surprised that Annabeth recognised the city. Annabeth had half grown up on the run moving from city to city escaping from the authorities and monsters alike. All three scared to be sent home to the home lives they never wanted to return to for one reason and another.

'Oh my gods, how did the _Princess Andromeda _travel so far overnight? That's like –'Annabeth didn't know.

'Five hundred and thirty nautical miles,' Percy responded.

'How did you know that?' asked Eve.

'Must be a son of Poseidon thing,' Harry said.

Harry who could sense when anyone Harry had so much as laid eyes on had died wasn't surprised that Percy also had powers. Percy's powers would come very useful in locating the coordinates the Grey Sisters had given them which made it even more ludicrous that Percy hadn't been allowed to go the quest – _officially _at least. Harry really hated Tantalus.

'Percy, what's are position?' Annabeth demanded.

'Thirty-six degrees, forty-four minutes north, seventy-six degrees, two minutes west,' Percy replied without thinking. 'Whoa. How did I know that?'

'Son of Poseidon thing,' Harry repeated.

Annabeth nodded, 'Harry's right it's because of your dad. When you're at sea you have perfect bearings. That's so cool.'

'And useful,' added Harry.

'How did you know?' asked Percy frowning at Harry.

'I didn't know,' Harry replied. 'I guessed that you could. The same way I can sense death. How do you think I found you when you were poisoned last year?' Harry asked rhetorically. 'You have no idea how close you came to death.

Percy didn't appear to know what to say at this revelation. Harry didn't blame him considering he had just been told that he had come close enough to death for a child of Hades to be able to sense it. Harry doubted he would like it if it was other way round but Harry couldn't exactly sense his own death and there was no other children of Hades presently.

'Other boat coming,' Tyson said.

Harry looked back to the sea the coastguard vessel was back. Obviously the coastguard had got over the shock and came to find out what they were doing in a lifeboat. Harry knew they would never be able to explain what they were doing out here.

'Eve make the boat go faster,' Harry ordered. 'We can't let them catch us. They'll ask too many questions!'

'Keep going to Chesapeake bay,' Annabeth said. 'I know a place we can hide.'

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Will Harry, Percy and the gang meet Clarisse?**

**What will Clarisse say?**

**Will Harry and Annabeth discuss Harry's parentage?**

**Will Harry and Percy argue?**

**Will the tensions between Annabeth and Tyson and Harry come out later?**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chapter 6**

**Little Talks**

**Annabeth, Harry and Percy have a talk about Hades and Cyclops.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


	6. Little Talks

**Chapter 6**

**Little Talks**

Between Percy releasing the cap and Eve's spell they were able to rocket around the northern tip of Virginia Beach. Harry was sure that Percy had to be controlling the boat or the water around the boat because there was no way that they would be naturally able to go around the bend that fast without crashing. Either that or Poseidon was giving them a helping hand which was possible considering his son was on the boat.

Harry had found in his experience that although the gods were forbidden from directly interfering with the children they still helped where they could. Or at least his father did but Harry knew his relationship with his father was different from most demigods. Harry had always found it ironic that the worst god was actually one of the best parents at least where it came to the gods.

Not that it was saying much considering the other gods tended to ignore their children unless they were in danger or on quests. Harry just liked to believe that the gods cared more than they acted but he had no evidence to suggest that they did. Harry knew he was likely delusional but didn't particularly care.

Eve may have been claimed by Hecate but that was it. Hecate had never sent any sign after her claiming to show that she cared for Eve. Eve hadn't reacted to it but knew that she was jealous of Harry and Annabeth's presents.

Percy had met his father but he never told Harry what had happened there. Poseidon had only claimed Percy when he needed someone to complete his quest for him. Not that both Zeus and Hades were unware of his identity at the time and both convinced that he had stolen from them because he was Poseidon's son.

Cat hadn't even been claimed by her father whoever that was. Something that Cat was incredibly bitter about. It was only Cat who was anywhere as near as angry with the gods as Luke was but she would never do what Luke did.

Annabeth had been claimed immediately and according to Annabeth it was she who had sent Thalia and Luke to protect her. Then Annabeth had received her Yankees Cap for her twelfth birthday which had naturally made many of her fellow cabin mats jealous. Harry had found that quite a few of the gods had a favourite demigod child.

The coastguard fell further and further behind as they couldn't hope to compete with god-speed and magic. Harry was glad because he didn't really want to explain everything! Harry imagined that they wouldn't believe what they said because to a mortal it was completely impossible.

The lifeboat entered Chesapeake Bay but still Percy and Eve didn't slow the boat down not until the shores of the bay narrowed on either side as they entered the mouth of a river. Almost immediately Percy seemed to collapse confirming Harry's suspicions that Percy had been controlling the water. Now that they were out of the salt water Percy no longer had the huge energy store that he had before but was doing the same so was exhausted.

Poseidon and Percy may have control over all bodies of water but it was salt water that they had the most control over. Harry knew that if he wasn't so exhausted Percy would still be able to control the water here. It was probably only the continued presence of water that stopped Percy from downright collapsing.

Harry wondered which of the river gods had control here. Harry knew that Achelous was the chief of all River Deities but that was it so he prayed that Achelous would protect them in this last stretch of their journey as Percy no longer had the control that he had out in the open ocean. Still they had to find a landing soon because it was late and they were all exhausted so needed somewhere that they could sleep for the night.

'Percy,' Annabeth said in surprise.

'It's okay, Annabeth, he's been guiding the boat all day,' Harry said reassuring his friend.

'He has?' asked Cat in surprise.

Cat wasn't the only one. It looked like Harry was the only one who had noticed that Percy had been steering even Percy looked surprised which told Harry that he hadn't been doing so intentionally. Once again Harry remembered that Percy had only known the truth a year so still had no idea how to control his powers.

Harry thought that back at Camp that would have to be rectified. Chiron must know something about the powers of the children of Poseidon. Chiron had known plenty about Harry's powers after all who were far less well liked and accepted at camp than Poseidon's children.

Then Harry remembered that Chiron wasn't at Camp. Instead a man who had fed the gods his own son was in control of a bunch of young demigods. Once again Harry felt anger at the gods for taking away Chiron who had millennia of experience of training demigods.

'He's exhausted and we're no longer in salt water so it's hit him hard,' Harry explained to the others.

'So it's like when you've Shadow Travelled too much?' checked Eve nodding.

Harry didn't do that often nowadays but Harry remembered when he first Shadow Travelled he was always exhausted. Harry imagined it to be much like a muscle. The more you used it and pushed your boundaries the longer you could until you got tired.

'Yes,' Harry agreed sharply. 'We should find somewhere to rest. We all need it.'

But it wasn't the rest of them Harry was looking at. Harry was instead looking at Percy who was collapsed on the bench looking completely drained which Harry knew he was. Percy had pushed himself too far and needed food and rest.

Harry was just glad that they had plenty of food at least for the moment but Harry wasn't sure how long it would last because Harry didn't know how long they would be out at sea. It could be anything from days to weeks although they had a time limit because it was only a matter of time before the wards at Camp failed. Once they did even if they had the Fleece it would be no use.

'We should only remain for a few hours,' warned Harry with a frown. 'The longer we take the more chance we'll be too late. We still have no idea how long we're going to spend at sea.'

'Until dawn,' suggested Cat.

'Maybe earlier,' Harry suggested with a frown. 'If we're looking for a proper boat it would be easier to acquire one in the dark.'

'You've been spending too much time in Hermes cabin,' Annabeth said amused.

'Can't help it that the gods have never seen fit to allow us our own cabin,' Harry replied scowling, 'despite being a child of one of the three most powerful gods. I blame the Lord of the Sky,' Harry spat.

'I have the same problem,' Eve pointed out trying to defuse Harry's anger.

'At least you two know who your parents are,' Cat reminded them bitterness in her voice.

'How are we going to acquire a boat anyway?' asked Eve once again changing the subject.

'Well five of us can go invisible,' Harry replied a lot calmer now.

'Five?' frowned Percy looking around at the rest of them. 'I know Annabeth has the cap but what about the rest of you?'

'I can cover myself in Shadows that so long as I keep to the shadows I cannot be seen,' Harry explained simply.

'Like the Lord of the Dead,' Annabeth said darkly not looking at Harry.

'Yeah,' Harry said awkwardly knowing how hard it was for Annabeth. 'And I've got an Invisibility Cloak that three of you can use.'

'The third person can be used as a distraction,' Annabeth suggested.

'I'll do that,' Percy said without hesitation.

'Percy, if you know that you'll probably end up being spotted and the mortals will think you're a thief. Don't you remember what it was like last year?' Annabeth sighed.

'I know,' Percy said looking determined.

Harry knew that Percy wouldn't be persuaded but Harry felt it would probably be best that way because then if they were somehow separated Percy would be able to swim out of the harbour to them. It wasn't much of a plan but their plans never were. Harry could only hope that there was some other way that didn't involve them stealing a boat.

Why didn't Hermes give them a boat? Or Poseidon for that matter. Harry would never understand the actions of the gods so it was probably pointless even bothering to try and work out their motives and actions.

'There, past the sandbar,' Annabeth said suddenly into the new silence.

Percy followed Annabeth's directions without a question trusting her to lead them. They entered a swampy area where Percy beached the lifeboat at the foot of a giant cypress. There was no life anywhere so Harry wondered why in the name of the gods Annabeth had chosen here to take them here but Harry knew Annabeth well enough to know there was a reason for everything the blonde did so didn't comment on where they were.

The six of them got out of the boat leaving the boat by the cypress tree. Harry wondered what anyone who came by would think seeing a brand new lifeboat beached by a cypress tree. Harry doubted they'd ever think the truth which was crazier than anything any mortal could make up.

The air was muggy and hot unlike anything that Harry was used to from living in Scotland for most of the year. Not that you got weather like this in New York even last year when war between the Big Three was looming over their heads causing terrifying storms had Harry experienced humidity like this. Last year there had been a lot of hurricanes and earthquakes but none of this horrible tight, close, humid weather that Harry decided he really hated.

Harry could hear insects in the air but thankfully none of them approached him although they did swarm the other five. That was a good thing about being a child of Hades Harry would never be bitten by insects because animals and insects apparently were frightened of him. Harry could see the vine-covered trees looming high above them reaching into the dark murky starless sky.

'Come on,' Annabeth called out to them. 'It's just down the bank.'

'What is?' asked Percy.

'Just follow,' Annabeth said grabbing her and Percy's backpacks as Percy still looked completely exhausted. 'We should cover up the boat we don't want to draw attention.'

'Let me,' Harry smirked.

Harry closed his eyes glad that it was evening and summoned the shadows to him which he cloaked the boat with. Eve and Cat didn't react having seen Harry do cloak himself and other people in shadows. Percy, Tyson and Annabeth however gaped at Harry in surprise Harry having never done anything like that before in front of them.

'What did you do?' asked Percy looking in shock where the boat had been and still was just invisible.

'Cloaked it in shadows,' shrugged Harry casually.

'Its fine for the night but what about the morning?' frowned Annabeth biting her lip looking worried.

'The shadows will remain,' Harry shrugged not at all worried. 'I doubt many mortals come down here. If they do it's likely they'll pass it off as a weird shadow of the tree; and because the shadows are from the Underworld they will radiate fear to some extent so mortals will be wary of approach so hopefully won't look into it too much. And when do mortals ever see anything but what they want to see?'

Annabeth nodded relieved, 'okay then.'

They followed Annabeth along the shore their feet sinking into the red mud. A snake slithered past Harry making Harry think of Nathanael and the rest of his friends. Harry wondered what the rest of his friends were doing at the moment.

Then Harry thought of Luna hoping to contact her at some point to find out what was going on at Camp. Had it got worse or better since they had left? Harry couldn't imagine it getting any better with the failing of the Camp Wards.

'Not a good place,' Tyson said looking around tensely smacking mosquitos off of his arm.

'I think we should contact Luna,' Harry said suddenly frowning in concern. 'Find out what's going on at Camp.'

'Here,' Annabeth said.

Harry couldn't see anything that resembled a hiding place but trusted Annabeth so when she removed a woven circle of branches Harry wasn't surprised. Harry realised what he was looking at. Harry knew that she, Thalia and Luke had shelters all around the country from places they had stayed for a few nights not being able to risk anymore.

The inside wasn't enough for them to even squeeze in just even if Eve and Cat were practically sitting on each other but still Tyson and Harry were unable to get in. Harry understood that it was because it was made for three people so managing to get the four demigods in was quite a triumph.

'The person on the watch can wait outside,' Harry suggested quietly.

'What about Tyson?' demanded Percy.

'It is okay brother,' Tyson said calmly. 'I slept outside before.'

'And it's warmer than in New York,' Harry added trying to calm Percy down. 'It's only for one night Percy and one of us will always be out here anyway so Tyson won't be unprotected.'

'I don't like it,' muttered Percy darkly.

'Tyson only can't sleep in there because there's barely room for four people,' Harry said reasonably. 'If Tyson were there would only be room for three people.'

'Okay, okay,' Percy said unhappily.

Harry could tell he wasn't happy that Tyson was being singled out because he was bigger than the teenaged and pre-teen in Harry's case demigods because Cyclopes were naturally taller than mortals and demigods. However, Percy knew that it was out of practicality than anything else and there was no other choice. Harry was just glad Percy was no longer blaming Tyson for what he couldn't control because Tyson hadn't deserved that.

'Here,' Eve said kindly.

Two sleeping bags and blankets were passed out. Harry kept them rolled up finding it very humid out anyway but Tyson eagerly snuggled into his. Harry knew he was almost immune to cold so had no problems staying out in the cold but this wasn't even cold.

'A half-blood made this hideout?' Harry heard Percy ask. 'You made this hideout,' Percy realised.

'Thalia and I,' agreed Annabeth with a sigh that Harry thought meant she was thinking about Luke. 'And Luke,' Annabeth added understandably bitterly with a lot of reluctance of accrediting Luke with anything.

'So,' Percy said sounding awkward about the conversation topic. 'You don't think Luke will look for us here?'

'We made a dozen safe houses like this. I doubt Luke even remembers where they are. Or cares,' added Annabeth bitterly remembering their recent confrontation with said son of Hermes.

'Hey I'm sorry about you know seeing Luke,' Percy said awkwardly clearly not knowing what the right thing to do or say was.

'It's not your fault,' Annabeth replied with a sigh even though it clearly hurt her.

'He let us go to easily,' Percy said confusion and worry in his voice.

'He did,' agreed Harry frowning as he wondered what the manipulative older boy's latest plan for them and Camp was.

'He knew that it took both bear-twins to subdue Tyson yet he only sent one of them with us,' Percy added. 'And there was five of us and he only sent two brainwashed mortals with us. He had to know they couldn't stop us.'

'I know,' agreed Harry with a sigh.

'Why did he let us leave?' asked Percy in a mixture of frustration, anger and confusion.

'I don't know,' admitted Cat.

'What if it _is _a trap?' Annabeth pressed.

'So you think Luke wants the Fleece for himself?' asked Harry wondering what Luke would want the Fleece for. 'What for?

'Maybe,' Annabeth murmured sounding like she didn't want to think of it.

'It would be resourceful for them,' agreed Eve.

Harry nodded scowling, 'get us to do all the hard work for him and steal it from us,' Harry said bitterness creeping into his voice. 'He is a son of Hermes and it's not like he's never stolen before,' Harry added bitterly.

Harry knew that they like him were thinking of the fact that Luke had stolen his father's Helm of Darkness and dear Uncle Zeus' Lightening Bolt almost plunging the world into a war that they could never recover from. The Luke had allowed Percy who had only just find out that he was a demigod to take the rap from both Zeus and Hades.

Luke had then tried to kill Percy on several occasions. Once with his father's cursed shoes and once with a Pit Scorpion. Luke had watched Percy leave camp after having barely a few weeks to prepare to go on a quest with a girl who didn't exactly like him and a cowardly Satyr.

Luke knew that the chances of Percy succeeding were limited but let him go anyway. Harry's father had tried to kill him on multiple occasions. Zeus had personally sent Lightening raining down on the son of Poseidon for something he did not do.

'I just can't believe he would poison the tree,' Annabeth said desperation, hurt and anger in her voice.

'I know,' agreed Harry furious at Luke. 'They were best friends. I could never do that to any of you guys.'

'Just goes to show parentage isn't everything,' snorted Cat.

'Thanks, Cat,' Harry said with a smile.

'What did he mean?' Percy asked. 'That Thalia would have been on his side?'

'Percy,' Harry said exasperatedly. 'Luke thought _we _would join him. He's deluded!'

'He's wrong,' Annabeth agreed her voice icy. 'Percy do you know who you remind me of most? _Thalia! _You guys are so alike it's scary. I mean either you would have been best friends or you would have strangled each other.'

'Let's go with best friends,' Percy said quickly.

'I'd go with strangling each other,' Cat said amused.

'Electricity and water don't mix,' agreed Eve with a laugh.

'Thalia got angry with her dad sometimes,' Annabeth said with a sigh and grief in her voice as she thought of her dead best friend.

'Don't we all,' Harry muttered darkly.

'I thought you got on with your father,' frowned Cat.

'I do,' Harry agreed. 'Doesn't mean I can't tell that's he's a psychopath.'

'So is my mother,' snorted Cat.

'I thought it was your father,' frowned Percy confused.

'It is,' agreed Cat, 'but my mother is a witch who tortured our friend's parents into insanity.'

'Oh,' was all Percy said awkward once again.

Harry could understand that. How do you react to someone telling you that their human mother was a sadistic psychopath? They were used to the gods doing stuff like that because the gods cared little about mortal lives but not humans.

'The point is that Percy you too get angry with your dad doesn't mean would you turn on Olympus because of that?' demanded Annabeth harshly.

'No,' Percy said resolutely.

'Okay then,' Annabeth said voice so cold it could freeze Hephaestus' forges. 'Neither would she! Luke's wrong!' Annabeth declared anger at Luke for blaspheming and Percy for buying into Luke's lies.

'Of course he is,' agreed Harry hoping to diffuse to tension.

Harry didn't hear much more as Percy lowered his voice for the rest of the conversation. Harry knew that Tyson would hear if he wasn't fast asleep. Harry wished he could do the same. The day had been completely exhausting. It wasn't just the two sons of Poseidon who were tired.

'I'll take the next watch,' Annabeth said not long later sounding like she was half storming out and half running from the painful conversation.

Harry had a feeling that this wasn't the truth that she was trying to get away from the painful conversation with Percy but Harry hadn't been able to catch the last of Annabeth and Percy's conversation so Harry didn't know for sure. All he knew was that he had to talk to Annabeth. It would be the first time he had a chance to in a while since Harry's parentage had come out.

'Hey,' Harry said awkwardly.

'Look Harry … I am sorry for the way I've been treating you the last week,' Annabeth sighed. 'It was just a shock. Seeing Luke it …' Annabeth didn't seem to be able to continue the sentence.

'I know,' Harry said not forcing his friend to finish her sentence. 'I suspected you would react as you did which is why I didn't tell you. It probably didn't help that Luke had poisoned Thalia's tree. Any way you were better than most people who looked at me like I was going to kill them by looking at them. I know I have a Death Glare but it won't kill you. Just scare you a little.'

Annabeth laughed but there was still tension in the air, 'I don't think that helps your case any.'

'Ah what's wrong with being a little scary now and then?' grinned Harry trying to lessen the tension further.

Annabeth snorted but in the darkness Harry could see a trace of fear that Annabeth was desperately trying to hide, 'you're impossible.'

'And you shouldn't judge Tyson for his race's actions against you, Annabeth,' Harry said frowning at the girl.

'Have you ever been attacked by a Cyclops?' demanded Annabeth harshly.

'No,' admitted Harry, 'but I've been attacked by plenty of other monsters.'

'And you'd give them a chance?' Annabeth asked disbelieving.

'I don't know,' admitted Harry, 'I don't know if I could. I hold grudges. But I'd at least try to. Look at my siblings in the last hundred years. Adolf Hitler who committed more atrocities than I care to mention. Gellert Grindelwald who with Hitler's help attempted to take over the world. Joseph Stalin a dictator. I'd like to think I won't end up like them,' Harry sighed, 'so I try to give people a chance.'

'Until they anger you,' snorted Annabeth with a scowl.

'Yes, well, I've inherited my father's bad temper and inability to forgive people,' Harry admitted with reluctance. 'One chance. I imagine that's why Hermes didn't approach me about Luke.'

'Because you'll never forgive him,' Annabeth suggested quietly probably wondering if even if Luke changed she'd ever be able to forgive him.

'Unlikely,' admitted Harry saddened that even if Luke changed things had gone too far for anything to _ever _be right again.

Annabeth was quiet for a while before she opened her mouth to speak, 'Thalia wasn't your fault,' Annabeth said sounding like the words cost her a lot.

Harry winced at this thinking of the true reason that Thalia had been all but killed all those years ago. Harry had always felt guilty for Thalia's death which Cat and Eve said was stupid because it wasn't his fault Zeus had tried to kill him nor that his father's reaction was to send his army of Underworldian monsters out after the daughter of Zeus. Harry hoped that Annabeth missed the wince or at least didn't mention it but Annabeth was too smart to miss the wince and the invested not to say anything.

'What?' asked Annabeth hearing the silence for what it was _guilt_.

'It was my fault, actually,' Harry said not looking at Annabeth guilt eating away at him.

'How? You didn't even know Thalia? You hadn't met the Lord of the Dead at that time, had you?' asked Annabeth frowning.

'No,' admitted Harry.

'Then how in Hades was it your fault?' demanded Annabeth anger and grief warring inside her.

'You know how I arrived in America,' Harry said hesitantly.

'Your family were on holiday …' Annabeth trailed off understanding. 'You flew?' Annabeth asked in shocked horror.

'Yeah,' Harry agreed wincing at the memory.

'How are you alive?' Annabeth demanded horrified that she may never have even known Harry. 'There is no way that Zeus would fail to notice your presence in his territory.'

'Oh he noticed me,' Harry said darkly.

'What happened?' demanded Annabeth.

'The Lord of the Sky knocked the plane out of the sky,' Harry admitted closing his eyes and remembering the terror of that day.

'How did you survive?' Annabeth asked once more seeming unable to see how this conversation might hurt Harry.

'My mom,' Harry's voice caught. 'She taught me how to Apparate. 'I managed to get myself and the rest of my family out of there,' Harry said with a sigh. 'The rest of the mortals on that plane weren't so lucky,' Harry said guilty.

'Your mom?' asked Annabeth her usual curiosity back in her voice.

'Every child cries for their mother,' Harry said quietly and sadly. 'Only when I cried for my mum she came despite being dead. The crash was in mid-July. Thalia …' Harry trailed off.

'Your father sent his armies after us at the same time,' murmured Annabeth realising what Harry was trying to say.

'Yeah,' Harry said guilt on his mind. 'Luke is wrong about a lot but he is right about the fact that we're constantly getting caught between the gods. The Lord of the Sky tried to kill me so my father murdered his daughter. It wasn't her fault!'

'It …' Annabeth sighed looking like she was trying to get the words out but they wouldn't come. 'It wasn't your fault. You can't control what your father did any more than Thalia could stop her father from trying to kill you. You don't blame Thalia so you shouldn't blame yourself!'

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Will Annabeth try to get on with Tyson?**

**Will Annabeth continue to treat Harry the way she used to?**

**Will the group meet up with Clarisse?**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chapter Seven**

**A Bad Breakfast**

**Tyson goes looking for his breakfast and get's more than he bargained for**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


	7. A Bad Breakfast

**Chapter Seven**

**A Bad Breakfast**

Harry was woken up in the morning or at least Harry thought it was the morning considering the sky was navy blue rather than black. Percy was calling them to tell them that they had breakfast. Percy must have been on watch then.

Harry tumbled out of the little hiding place of Annabeth's to see Percy holding a pasty box of powdered doughnuts which Harry didn't like at all. There was no civilisation for miles here. Where had Percy got a box of doughnuts?

'Where did you get that?' demanded Harry.

'Tyson did,' Percy replied.

'Fifteen metres,' Tyson said cheerfully. 'Monster Doughnut shop just over the hill.'

'Monster Doughnut?' Harry asked sharply.

'So?' demanded Percy.

'We're in the middle of nowhere,' groaned Harry. 'There's nothing around for miles so where did Tyson get doughnuts from? Cat, Eve, Annabeth get out her now.'

'What?' asked Eve.

'We have a problem,' Harry said grimly.

'What?' asked Cat tiredly.

'Monster doughnuts,' Harry said grimly. 'I think Tyson managed to summon a Nest.'

'Tartarus,' cursed Eve and Cat.

'Gods,' Annabeth said. 'How far away?'

'Fifteen metres,' Harry replied.

The three girls tumbled out of the little manmade hut. Their hair was dishevelled and sleep was in their eyes but they all had their weapons in their hands ready for a fight. Harry was the same. It was only Percy who didn't understand what was going on.

'Bags,' Harry snapped. 'We have to leave but we have to check out this nest first.'

'Will someone please tell me what's going on?' demanded Percy.

'Tyson show us were the doughnut shop was,' Harry said.

The six of them picked up their bags and with Tyson taking the lead they found the Monster Doughnut shop. Percy still didn't understand what was going on but he followed anyway. Probably because the rest of them were so tense about the doughnut shop.

They found the Monster Doughnut shop which looked like it had just landed in the middle of the woods overnight. Harry knew that it had landed when Tyson had gotten up hungry. That's what nests did they followed monsters around the globe.

'Hide,' hissed Harry.

They hid in the bushes and trees around the car park which had no roads into the car park. If Harry hadn't know before it was a nest he would have known now. Harry was sure if any mortals saw it even they would think it was odd but there was luckily for the mortals none around.

'This shouldn't be here,' hissed Annabeth. 'It's wrong.'

'We know,' agreed Eve.

'What?' demanded Percy a little too loudly. 'It's a doughnut shop.'

'Sshh,' hissed Harry.

'Why are we whispering?' Percy hissed back but he had lowered his voice. 'Tyson went in and bought a dozen. Nothing happened to him.'

'He's a monster,' pointed out Eve.

'Aw c'mon Eve. Monster Doughnuts doesn't mean monsters. We've got them in New York,' Percy said thinking they were paranoid.

'Yeah we do,' agreed Eve grimly. 'Doesn't mean they aren't _all _owned by monsters.'

'You're kidding,' Percy said. 'You're not kidding. Oh come on-'

Harry glowered, 'yes they are!'

'Harry,' Eve said.

'What?' he demanded.

'Death Aura,' Eve reminded her friend.

'Sorry,' Harry said a little insincerely.

'There's a reason some franchise stores pop up so fast,' Eve said grimly. 'One day you've never heard of them-'

'And the next day they're on every street corner,' finished Harry grimly.

'They'll look exactly the same wherever you go,' Eve added.

'Percy, the important thing is these chains are magically linked to monsters,' Harry said grimly. 'Tyson you were hungry right?'

'Yes,' admitted Tyson.

'Were you feeling particularly like doughnuts?' Harry asked.

'Yes,' agreed Tyson.

'See Tyson wanted doughnuts so a Monster Doughnuts store appeared,' Harry explained.

'How does that work?' asked Percy.

'They breed,' explained Harry. 'I'm not sure how exactly it works only that they do breed. Some children of Hermes worked out how to do it in the 1950s.'

Harry froze hearing a noise of someone or more accurately _something_ dragging it's belly through the leaves like a digesting snake. Harry could tell that the sound wasn't human which was expected in this situation. Considering where they were it was likely to be a monster either an employee or a customer Harry only hoped it wasn't the Hydra that allowed the chain to be multiplied because then they were in a lot of trouble. Not that they weren't already but a whole lot more.

'Don't move,' Harry hissed darkly.

Harry was looking around trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from hoping against hope it wasn't what he feared it was. Harry could only hope that there was only one creature that they could easily take but Harry doubted that five demigods would be so lucky. If there were a number of monsters or a Hydra then they would have to worry that they would not be so lucky because demigods just didn't have luck.

Then Harry spotted what he had feared it was the most – a hydra. Of all the things that it could be it would be a multiple-headed hydra. Hydra were almost impossible to defeat because they could regrow more heads than they had first. Any other monster and it would be different. Preferable even which wasn't something anyone said about monsters lightly.

Harry saw that Percy had pulled out his pen and was about to uncap it revealing the sword. If Percy did that it would reveal their presence to the Hydra although their scent would be enough to draw it to them but Harry could hope that it wasn't hunting and Tyson's Cyclopes scent would mask them long enough for them to escape. At the moment their best hope was not being detected by the Hydra but it was a slim hope probably a fool's hope.

'No,' Harry hissed at Percy. 'Our only chance is for _it _not to notice us!'

The Hydra was sniffing around but Harry knew why. It already had their scent probably from the sleeping bags and blankets they had left at the camp. Never mind five demigods in one place there was no way that nine noses would be unable to sniff them out.

It should only be seconds before they found the group. They needed a plan and quickly or they would be dead within a few minute. How did Heracles manage to defeat the Hydra but all that came to Harry was the Disney movie.

'It's got our scent,' hissed Harry at his fellow demigods and Tyson. 'We're going to have to fight.'

'How?' hissed Annabeth. 'Heracles was only able to defeat the Hydra by slicing off the heads and cauterising the stumps before they grew back.'

'Then that's what we'll do,' Harry hissed back. 'Eve can you burn the stumps?'

'Yes,' whispered Eve.

'Cat, Percy and I will deal with the eight normal heads,' Harry said. 'Annabeth stay and defend Eve.'

Annabeth nodded understanding why she was being chosen for this task. She wielded a dagger rather than a sword which would mean that she would have to get closer to the Hydra than they would have to. It wasn't a useless job as they would need Eve to succeed and if the Hydra or any other monster distracted Eve they would fail which would lead to more heads than they could deal with.

'And the last one?' asked Eve.

'Tyson,' hissed Harry. 'When get the head we can't. Tear it off.'

Before anyone could say anything Hydra had turned towards them. It hadn't reached them yet but it knew they were there. Harry pulled out his sword watching as the others did the same all ready for the battle.

'Now,' hissed Harry.

Harry ran towards the Hydra pulling up a wall of Underworldian rock when one of the Hydra heads spat an arc of green acid at him. Harry saw out of the corner of his eyes that Percy had rolled to avoid the acid from another head. The trunk begun smoking disintegrating where the acid had hit making Harry very glad that none of them had been hit _yet!_

Tyson looked petrified where he was standing frozen looking at the Hydra. Harry had chosen him to do the hardest job because he was the only one physically strong enough to do the job but Harry had forgot he was only a child. Tyson was so tall that Harry couldn't be blamed for forgetting his mental age but he shouldn't have.

'Tyson,' shouted Harry. 'Move!'

Tyson, however, appeared unable to do so. Harry was still moving towards the Hydra when the Hydra changed direction towards the Cyclops. The Hydra was about to lunge at Tyson when Percy tackled Tyson to the ground with a shout.

Harry sliced through one head. Soon as he did so he saw a fireball fly at the hydra head. Harry jumped aside before he was burnt just in time to see Percy do another head himself and Eve burn the stump.

The next head Harry was unable to slice off meaning that it was the immortal one that none but brute strength of the strongest mortals were able to remove. The only one out of their group with that strength was Tyson but Tyson was clearly too terrified to do anything but lie there.

'Tyson this one!' Harry said trying futilely to encourage the young Cyclops into action.

Cat was on that same head that he had been before. Harry opened his mouth to shout at the unclaimed demigod that that one was the immortal head that it was useless going for that one. That Cat should be going for one of the other two remaining heads but the Hydra head to her right swung sideway knocking Annabeth into the mud.

'No hitting friends!' Tyson cried.

Tyson began to beat up the three remaining heads but it was the first head left that Harry needed Tyson to defeat. Harry and Percy could defeat the last two heads but not with Tyson there because they could miss and cut off a limb instead. It wouldn't kill him – well send Tyson the Tartarus – but it would harm him.

'Tyson!' Harry shouted. 'Pull the first head off!'

Tyson did as Harry asked him to do pulling the first head off then flinging it into the sea leaving Harry and Percy able to do one of the last two heads each. As Harry cut off the last head and Eve sealed it with another fireball the Hydra dissolved into gold dust leaving nothing but burnt trees and grass behind. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as for now they were safe.

'Some breakfast,' muttered Eve.

The three girls made their way from where they were stood or had landed in Cat's case to join the boys at the scene of the battle. Harry was exhausted and dawn was only just approaching but apart from a few burns which would be solved by Ambrosia Harry was fine. Percy looked much the same whilst Annabeth and Eve seemed unhurt but Cat was limping slightly.

'Are you okay?' asked Harry.

Cat groaned, 'been better.'

'Ambrosia,' Eve said.

Harry swung his backpack from his back onto his arm taking out three squares of ambrosia where he handed one to Cat and one to Percy. The other two ate just enough to heal their wounds before putting it back in the pouch. Thanks to the Ambrosia Harry felt energised.

'Steam engine,' Tyson said.

'What?' asked Harry.

'Cyclopes have a very good sense of hearing,' Percy explained.

Harry listened and true enough he could hear a chug-chug in the river behind them. Harry turned with the others where he could see an ancient looking steamboat with a very familiar captain. A steamboat manned by the dead.

'I don't think we'll have to steal a boat,' grinned Harry.

'I doubt that Clarisse will let us take a life with her,' muttered Clarisse.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'for gods' sake don't let your feeling to her father cloud your judgement. And in the name of Hades don't remind her of the fact you bested her father!'

Percy scowled, 'I wasn't going to!'

'Yes you were!' Harry snapped back.

'Harry, Percy,' snapped Eve. 'Snap out of it.'

'If we're going to catch a ride we should do it sooner rather than later,' Cat said.

'Yeah she's going to sail right past us,' agreed Eve.

Harry looked and saw that Eve and Cat were right. If they didn't want to spend the rest of their _trip _chasing after a very proud daughter of Athena they were going to have to somehow get her to pull up now. Harry considered getting Percy to turn the current towards them.

'Percy can you turn the current?' asked Harry.

Percy closed his eyes and attempted to do as was asked. Percy even managed to direct it for some time before he couldn't hold it any longer. Again Harry thought that their powers were like a muscle but Percy hadn't had the time to build up the power that Harry had.

'Sorry I guess I haven't got _that _much control,' Percy said.

'Suspected as much,' Harry replied. 'You've only known you were a demigod for a year. It took me years to have the control I have. You should keep practicing even if you spend next year out of Camp still practice at home.'

'Dead people,' Tyson said.

As the ship approached Harry could see that Tyson was right lining the deck were undead soldiers who must have died at sea. Harry smirked knowing that despite them being on loan from his father to Ares who had given them to his daughter for her quest Harry's powers trumped Clarisse's. Harry located Clarisse who was giving orders to the soldiers and pouring over maps but wasn't steering.

Harry closed his eyes concentrating on getting the soldiers to bring the ship into land. Clarisse didn't realise what was happening at first but when she did she was understandably furious. Clarisse wasted no time locating the problem but by this time they had already docked at the river's edge.

'Losers,' sneered Clarisse.

'Hello Clarisse,' Harry said politely in contrast to the glowering Clarisse.'

'Mind if we come aboard,' grinned Eve. 'We are after all going to same place.'

'Why should I?' growled Clarisse.

'Well there's the fact that Percy has an inbuilt GP tracker in his head whenever he's at sea,' Harry said. 'Thanks to him being Poseidon's son. And if you think you can take on Polyphemus alone you are deluded!'

'Watch it shrimpy,' growled Clarisse.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'well there's also the fact that I can get your friends to throw you off the ship. You should remember,' Harry said icily, 'that these soldiers are on loan from my father for a hundred years. Who do you think they'll listen to – you or me?'

Clarisse growled, 'is that a threat?'

'No it's a statement,' Harry said.

Just to prove his point he had the one closest to Clarisse come and grab her so that she couldn't move. Harry let her go pretty quickly not liking using his powers like that against his friends and allies but liking the way Annabeth and Percy were staring at him even less. Clarisse on the other hand was looking at him with something akin to respect.

Clarisse nodded, 'you better come aboard then.'

'How 'bout a tour?' grinned Cat.

'Fine,' snapped Clarisse.

Clarisse didn't ask any questions about why or how they got here. Okay the why they were here was pretty self-explanatory considering how long they had argued for going. The how was a little bit more complicated but either Clarisse didn't care or knew that demigods were very good at managing to make it across the country.

'Cool,' Cat grinned as though there was no tension in the room.

Harry knew that this was just Cat's way of defusing tension. Harry was horrific at defusing tension considering his habit of glaring at people with his Death Glare. Harry just hoped they could work together long enough to get the Fleece back to Camp.

The tour began with an angry Clarisse, a hyper Cat, a silent Eve, and Annabeth trying to keep Percy from saying something to rile Clarisse up further. Quite honestly Harry was surprised that a fight hadn't broken out. Harry expected at some point for Clarisse and Percy to fight because there was too much bad history between them for anything else to happen.

'You are in so much trouble,' Clarisse said at the end of the tour.

'We know,' Harry said quietly. 'Tantalus expelled you for eternity,' Clarisse said smugly. 'Mr D. said that if any of you show your face at camp again, he'll turn you into squirrels and run you over with his SUV.'

'My father might have something to say about that,' Harry replied.

'Did they give you this ship?' asked Percy.

'No Ares did,' Harry said.

'How do you know?' Percy asked.

'Weren't you listening to anything Death Boy said,' snorted Clarisse. 'Our fathers have a deal,' Clarisse scowled, 'even if Death Boy ignores it.'

Harry shrugged, 'my father gives the spirits of the losers of every war to Ares for a hundred years. That's their curse for being defeated.'

'Exactly,' Clarisse agreed. 'I prayed to my father for naval transport and here it is. These guys will do anything I tell them.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'unless I overrule that order so don't bother threatening us with idle threats, Clarisse.'

'Clarisse,' Eve said. 'We need to work together.'

'No,' Clarisse growling banging the table, 'this is _my _quest.'

'Yes,' agreed Harry. 'A good warrior knows when to ask for help. Are you really willing to let camp die for your _pride_?' Harry demanded green eyes flashing.

'I can do it on my own,' Clarisse growled.

'And when Luke and his army of monsters including a half formed Lord of Time come after you,' snapped Harry radiating death causing everyone to shudder. 'We've seen him. He has spies in Camp so knows everything that was said.'

'Meaning he knows the coordinates,' Eve said.

'Only together can we get the Fleece back to Camp,' Harry said. 'And we know we'll probably never be allowed back to Camp but I'd rather be banned from Camp forever and it survive than it be destroyed!'

'No,' Clarisse scowled. 'Finally I get to be the hero, and you two will _not _steal my chance.'

'Working with us won't make you any less of a hero,' Harry said quietly. 'Anyway it's unlikely even if we're let back into Camp we'll ever be able to confess considering we're not exactly supposed to be here!'

'Where are your cabin mates?' frowned Percy.

Harry realised that Percy was right even Luke had taken two people on his quest. Yet Clarisse was here alone. Harry somehow didn't think that Clarisse would be so arrogant to take no one so why had she left all her cabin mates back at Camp.

'Yeah,' agreed Harry. 'You should be able to take two friends.'

'A rule you've appeared to ignore,' retorted Clarisse.

'We're not exactly on an official quest,' pointed out Harry.

'But stop stalling,' Eve said.

'Where are your cabin mates?' Harry repeated Percy's question.

'They didn't … I let them stay behind. To protect the Camp,' Clarisse said.

Harry couldn't help but feel pity for the girl now that he understood what had happened. Those in Clarisse's cabin had refused to go with her. It seemed that it wasn't only the other campers who didn't like Clarisse.

'Percy,' Harry hissed warningly as Percy opened his mouth to say something.

Clarisse had seen and her eyes flashed, 'I don't need them! Or you!'

'Clarisse,' snapped Percy. 'Tantalus is using you. He doesn't care about Camp. He'd love to see it destroyed. He's setting you up to fail.'

'Percy is right,' Harry said, 'don't let Tantalus succeed in whatever his plan is!'

'No!' Clarisse scowled. 'I don't care what the Oracle says –'she stopped.

'What?' demanded Harry. 'What did the Oracle say?'

'Nothing,' snapped Clarisse. 'All you need to know is that I'm finishing this quest and _you're _not helping.'

'Clarisse,' Eve said. 'The Oracle is powered by Apollo if it told you something you should listen to it!'

Clarisse's eyes flashed, 'captain assign them hammocks on the berth deck.'

'Clarisse don't let your pride come in the way of completing the quest,' Harry said.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Will they manage to work together long enough to complete the quest?**

**Will the five demigods and Tyson ever be allowed back into camp?**

**Will Chiron ever be re-hired?**

**Will Luke cause more trouble?**

**What did the Oracle say?**

**Will the six demigods stick together in the Sea of Monsters or will they separate?**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Sea of Monsters**

**The seven make their way into the Sea of Monsters**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


	8. The Sea of Monsters

**Chapter 8**

**The Sea of Monsters**

Harry woke up to the sounds of alarm bells ringing throughout the cabin and from the sound of them likely the whole ship. Harry didn't know what they meant but knew that it could mean nothing good for them. Harry glanced around seeing that only Percy was still in bed meaning that the rest were still on deck.

Harry felt that he should be doing the same thing. Harry was no son of Poseidon but if there was a chance that Percy could do something – anything – to help Harry would. Harry hated being on the side lines.

Harry didn't even know what was wrong but could tell it was something bad by the panicking of the dead who were looking for Harry and Clarisse who they saw as their lord and lady. Harry closed his eyes in order to summon the captain which was the natural thing for Harry to do when he needed information. Harry would always be the son of the Lord of the Dead so the natural thing to Harry was terrifying for everyone else.

Harry had found time and time again from his friends that what Harry counted as normal wasn't normal at all. For example, Harry had become used to when staying overnight in the Underworld being woken up by one ghoul, skeleton or another but his friends were always spooked when he sent so much as a spirit to wake his friends up. Harry knew to any mortal or demigod who was not from the Underworld being woken by ghosts and skeleton was not a pleasant experience but he still did it from time to time because it was so easy.

If Harry was a normal wizard he could have used the Patronus Charm to contact his friends. Unfortunately for Harry and his here were certain exceptionally Light spells that Harry was incapable of performing because Harry was Dark to the core. For example, the Patronus charm Harry would forever be incapable of performing despite it's usefulness.

'What's wrong?' Harry demanded of the undead captain.

'We are approaching the entrance,' the captain replied.

'To the Sea of Monsters?' Harry asked.

'Of course,' he said with a ghostly smile.

Harry found his backpack just in case something happened on the way in to the Sea of Monsters which Harry expected it to because the entrance to the sea of monsters was hardly a pleasure cruise. Harry didn't know much about the Sea of Monsters but what he did know wasn't good. Harry knew the entrance would not be a pleasant trip.

Arriving up on deck Harry realised that it was only Clarisse and Percy who were not up there yet. Harry just hoped that the two of them were not fighting as Harry expected them to considering previous experience of the bad blood that existed between Percy and Ares' children because of Ares losing to Percy. Harry knew from last summer Percy and Clarisse had never resisted a fight before so Harry didn't expect them to do so again.

When Percy finally arrived up on deck Harry could see something was bothering the son of the Sea God which Harry thought was strange considering Percy was in his natural habitat so Percy should feel comfortable and alert. Harry only hoped that this wasn't the result of a fight with Clarisse because Clarisse was angry enough at them without further arguments causing strain. Now was really not the time for arguments because they all needed to pull together if they were to survive the Sea of Monsters.

'What's wrong?' asked Harry with a frown. 'You didn't fight with Clarisse did you?'

'No,' snapped Percy looking uncomfortable about something.

'Then what happened?' Harry asked once again. 'Did you have another dream?' Harry asked.

Percy nodded but didn't lose the haunted expression that told Harry this wasn't the full story. Harry, however, didn't question Percy on it. Harry of course planned to ask him later when they were alone what was really bothering him but didn't see the point in question him now because it wasn't the time nor the place for an interrogation.

Clarisse came up not long after looking pale and about as happy as Percy which likely meant that whatever had upset Percy had affected Clarisse as well. Harry noticed that Percy wasn't looking at Clarisse but she didn't seem angry at him or at least no angrier than she usually was at Percy. Harry wondered again what had happened but decided not to ask when Clarisse was anywhere near and likely to punch something or more accurately someone.

Clarisse grabbed a pair of binoculars peering into the ocean in front of them. Whatever Clarisse saw pleased her which could either be good or bad for the rest of them depending on what it was and what Clarisse planned. Having a quest with someone who hated them was not a good idea but they had no choice at the moment because it was Clarisse's quest and she had the boat which belonged to Ares so they could hardly take it from her without angering Ares further than Percy already had.

'At last Captain full steam ahead,' Clarisse said.

'Where are we?' asked Harry.

'Somewhere off the coast of northern Florida,' Percy replied seemingly without thinking.

'How did we move so far in one night?' asked Eve.

'The same was as we did last night,' Harry replied. 'It's not a mortal ship.'

The engine groaned as the crew of undead increased it's speed. Harry wondered how fast they were going because Harry's experience of mortal travel was limited to Uncle Vernon's car and a plane crash. All Harry knew that it was not mortally possible to go this fast but never having been at sea Harry couldn't tell how fast they were going.

'Too much strain on the pistons,' Tyson said nervously. 'Not meant for deep water.'

'How do you know that Tyson?' asked Eve.

'Clarisse,' Harry said. 'Maybe you should listen to Tyson.'

Clarisse didn't say anything just continued staring ahead. Harry was becoming increasingly more nervous glad that in his exhaustion last night and the fight this morning he had forgotten to take his life jacket off. None of the others had life jackets but only Tyson and Percy didn't have to worry about drowning.

After a few more minutes of this stressful sailing dark splotches that must be what Clarisse had seen through her binoculars came into Harry's range of vision. As they became clearer the closer they got Harry could make out details he hadn't been able to before in the dawn light. To the north a huge mass of rock rose out of the sea making an island with high, sheer cliffs that Harry doubted even Percy would be able to survive if the tide crashed them into the cliffs.

About half a mile south of the huge cliffy island Harry could see what appeared to be a storm brewing but Harry had a feeling considering where they were that it was not a storm but something else. Something infinitely more terrifying. Harry could see the sky and sea swirling together in a deadly combination.

'What's that?' demanded Cat.

'Hurricane?' asked Annabeth.

'No,' Clarisse said shortly.

'Then what?' asked Harry frowning.

'Charybdis,' Clarisse said.

Harry hissed taken aback by where they were as Annabeth paled, Cat and Eve stopped what they were doing. Harry had heard of Charybdis before in one of their lessons but he had never thought he would be sailing through it. Had Clarisse lost her mind?

'Are you bloody suicidal?' demanded Cat.

Clarisse glared, 'only way into the Sea of Monsters. Straight between Charybdis and her sister Scylla,' Clarisse pointed to the top of the cliffs.

Harry understand why they were going through this way but he didn't like it. Nor did anyone else even Percy who was for once not looking confused. Obviously he did know who Charybdis and Scylla was which was lucky because Harry wasn't sure any of them felt like explaining the complicated, terrifying story to the son of Poseidon.

'What do you mean the only way?' asked Percy. 'The sea is wide open. Just sail around them!'

'It's not that simple,' Harry said quietly.

'It's like a … a portal,' Cat decided on, 'even if we were to go around them then they would just appear in our path again until we go through them or turn around.'

'What about the clashing rocks?' asked Annabeth. 'That's another way. Jason used it.'

'I can't blow rocks apart with my cannons,' Clarisse said with a smirk. 'Monsters on the other hand…' Clarisse let the end of her statement drop leaving none of them with any doubt about what Clarisse's plan was.

'You can't blow apart Charybdis and Scylla!' Eve said.

'Why not!?' retorted Clarisse.

'You just can't!' Harry retorted.

'Just because you've not got enough nerve,' sneered Clarisse. 'Now watch and learn wimps.' Clarisse turned back to the captain glaring at Harry all the while daring at Harry to go over her orders, 'set course for Charybdis!'

Harry knew it would be only too easy to order them to turn around and take the route by the clashing rocks but that would take time. Time that the Camp did not have. This may have been the most suicidal way to go but it was too late to worry about that now.

'Clarisse,' Percy said.

Percy was for the first time Harry had met him sounding hesitant about something. Not frightened just like he didn't want to know the truth. Harry hadn't even heard him like this last year when he had confronted Harry's father.

'Charybdis sucks up the sea. Isn't that the story?' asked Percy.

'Yes,' Harry said grimly. 'And spits it back out again which I really hope is not your plan of action.'

'What about Scylla?' asked Percy.

'She lives in a cave, up on those cliffs,' Harry explained. 'If we get too close her snaky heads will come down and start plucking sailors off the ship.'

'Chose Scylla then,' Percy said. 'Everybody goes below deck and we chug right past.'

'No,' growled Clarisse. 'If Scylla doesn't get her easy meat, she might target the whole ship! Besides she's too high to make a good target. My cannon can't shoot straight up! Charybdis just sits at the centre of her whirlpool. We're going to steam right towards her, train our guns on her, and blow her to Tartarus!'

Harry had to concede that it was a good plan. _If _and it was big if everything went to plan. If they failed to hit her they would be dead. Clarisse didn't seem to even believe there was a possibility of her plan failing but everyone else did.

The engine hummed and the boilers worked overtime. Harry was just glad he was wearing such thick leather boots because Harry was sure if he like the others were wearing only trainers he would be able to feel the metal floor heating up beneath them. Harry watched the red Ares flag whip in the wind leaving no question of who was in control of this ship!

They were getting closer and closer to the monsters so much so that Harry could hear the gurgling roar of Charybdis in his ears making talking or at least hearing impossible. As Charybdis inhaled they were dragged closer and closer to the monster that wanted nothing more than to eat them. Every time Charybdis exhaled Harry felt the ship rise up in water as it was hit by towering waves.

There was no way to avoid her except from getting too close to Scylla which would have them picked off one by one. Some of them might be able to get passed but not everyone. Harry just didn't think it was an acceptable sacrifice when going this was could kill them all but at least they had a chance of survival.

Cat moved closer to Percy and shouted something in his ears to which he responded in the negative. Annabeth also asked or shouted something at him causing Percy to close his eyes in the way Harry did when he was first learning how to Shadow Travel and sometimes still did. Percy predictably considering he was battling a primal force shook his head unable to force the waves to bay.

Annabeth was shouting again but Harry caught very little of it over the roar of the whirlpool. The only word that Harry managed to catch was "backup". Harry knew Annabeth was right they needed a backup plan but it was too late they couldn't go back and there was not enough time to think of a backup plan before they were sucked into Charybdis' whirlpool.

'Annabeth is right,' Tyson spoke somehow managing to make his voice heard above Charybdis. 'Engine's no good.'

'What do you mean?' asked Percy.

'Pressure. Piston need fixing,' Tyson explained.

Harry knew that the Cyclopes often worked in Hephaestus' forges but hadn't known that it was so instinctual of them to know about engines. It was something that Harry would have associated more with Hephaestus' children than Poseidon's. Harry doubted that he would ever understand how gods, demigods and monsters worked.

'What?' yelled Cat from beside Harry.

Before Tyson could reply Charybdis inhaled once more. The ship lurched forwards. They were in the whirlpool. Harry was thrown head first onto the deck landing on a remarkably dry Percy Jackson. Well remarkable if he hadn't been a son of Poseidon.

'Full reverse,' Clarisse screeched at the dead sailors.

The sea churned onto the deck reacting with the heated metal causing it to steam. Looking around it seemed only Clarisse and Annabeth had managed to keep their footing but even they were drenched. Percy thanks to his father was the only one who managed to keep dry.

'Get us within firing range! Make ready starboard cannons!' shouted Clarisse.

For the first time since Harry had known her Harry could tell that she was more than just the classroom bully. Harry felt a good deal of respect to Clarisse for somehow managing to keep calm in an impossible situation. Clarisse had never been on a quest before only having been in Camp about four years but she was a true warrior as you would expect of a child of Ares but nothing like Harry had seen of her during Camp.

Harry watched as the soldiers ran backwards and forwards trying to slow the ship but Harry could see that they were having no luck. Harry picked himself up from the ground determined to do _something _to help but Harry didn't know what. Harry didn't know enough about boats or anything at all about boats that were not canoes to help.

Then another confederate burst through from below deck. Harry could see that his grey uniform was smoking and unnoticed to him his dead hand was aflame. Whatever had happened down there enough to damage the undead was not good for them.

'Boiler room overheating ma'am! She's going to blow!' he said.

Harry groaned this must have been what Tyson had been talking about. But how did you stop the boiler room from overheating? Harry looked at Tyson who knew mechanics and was immune to fire and heat he could go down there and fix whatever was going on.

'Tyson!' shouted Harry. 'Can you fix it!'

'Yes!' bellowed Tyson 'I can fix it!'

'You?' Clarisse asked not believing her ears.

'He's a Cyclops,' pointed out Harry. 'As we saw they're immune to fire and heat. He's the only one on the ship who can enter without being burned to a crisp.'

'And he knows mechanics,' Annabeth agreed.

'Go!' shouted Clarisse over the roar of the ocean.

'Tyson no!' Percy shouted.

Harry saw Percy grab his half-brother's arm begging Tyson not to go but he wasn't speaking loud enough for Harry to hear. Tyson patted Percy's hand before he left looking more determined and confident than Harry had ever seen him. Percy looked like he was about to go so Harry ran and grabbed hold of Percy's hand.

'DON'T GO AFTER HIM!' Harry shouted. 'HE'LL BE FINE! IF YOU GO DOWN THERE YOU WON'T BE!'

It was then that they saw Charybdis at the centre of the whirlpool. She was only a few hundred metres away from where they were standing soaked (apart from Percy). Harry blinked sure he was seeing it wrong because there couldn't be a reef sitting calmly in the middle of the whirlpool but then Harry saw what was attached to the reef.

Anchored to the little reef just under the waterline was Charybdis. All Harry could see was a huge wide gaping mouth with slimly lips and massive moss covered teeth. Harry could see evidence of her past meals stuck between and on those huge teeth which could really do with a good scrubbing from a massive toothbrush.

Harry watched as huge portion of the ocean were sucked in. Nothing was spared from the maw of Charybdis. Driftwood was treated the same as sharks. They were going to be next Harry was convinced of that fact.

'Lady Clarisse! Lord Harry!' the captain shouted.

Clarisse scowled at the "Lord Harry" bit. Clarisse really didn't like sharing power with anyone especially one who had threatened to have her thrown overboard if he didn't do as he said but she couldn't stop the dead from calling him Lord so she would have to deal with it whether she liked it or not. Clarisse didn't call the captain out on it or even mention it.

'Starboard and forward guns are in range!' shouted Clarisse.

'Fire!' Clarisse ordered.

Harry clung to Percy and the ship as the whole steamship shook as one – two – three shots were fired into the gaping maw of Charybdis. Harry prayed to Ares, Poseidon, Athena and anyone else who might have power here for the cannon balls to find there marks but it was no good. The cannon balls had found their marks but weren't anywhere powerful enough to give the kind of damage that would be needed to defeat Charybdis.

The first one had blown the edge of an incisor off but only served to make Charybdis angrier and more determined than ever to suck them in which didn't help them with an overheating boiler. The second one disappeared into her powerful throat but there was no evidence of it doing any internal damage. The third one hit a metallic remainder of one Charybdis' previous meals where it rebounded off the metal hull of a ship that had been dragged into her mouth before.

The cannon ball came flying back to them causing them all to flinch but there was nothing they could do in their present situation to stop it. Luckily it only hit the flag pole snapping Ares' flag clean off into the water. Harry watched as the flag with no resistance was sucked into Charybdis' massive gob hoping against hope that this was not an omen for the future of Ares' steamship.

'Again!' Clarisse shouted.

Harry was still clinging to the edge of the boat as Percy clung to him. Harry could see the same terror in his eyes that Harry was sure were in his because Harry knew that there was no way they could cause enough damage to kill Charybdis before they were sucked in. They were going too fast, Charybdis too strong and their engine too damaged to delay the inevitable.

Then suddenly they began to slow down. They were moving away from the mouth of Charybdis. Harry could feel the ship steady and the hum of the engine become stronger, powerful enough to resist the pull of Charybdis which made Harry relieved that this was not a mortal ship which Harry was sure wouldn't last a millisecond against Charybdis.

'Tyson did it!' Harry yelled.

'Wait!' Clarisse yelled. 'We need to stay close!'

'We'll die!' Percy argued. 'We _have _to move a way!'

Harry didn't know because getting too close was dangerous but moving further away would mean they were not within range of Charybdis. Harry couldn't think of anyway that they could manage to succeed in this endeavour. Harry glanced at Annabeth hoping that she would know what to do but apparently not.

Harry was clinging on for dear life as the ship fought the suction of Charybdis. Harry could tell that even if they did chose to go back they wouldn't be able to. Tyson had even the terms between the monster and them but they were at a stale mate so could neither go backwards only forwards or stay in the same position which was the more attractive alternative.

Suddenly the mouth snapped shut giving them breathing room but that did nothing to alleviate Harry's concerns. Harry knew what would follow and sure enough Charybdis opened her mouth after a few seconds of calm spewing water and cannon balls and other bits of debris out. Harry could only hope that they weren't hit and the ship was left intact.

One of the cannon balls slammed onto the side of their ship but they were lucky. The cannon ball had hit metal making a horrific bang sound that caused Harry's ears to vibrate but all things considered it could have been a whole lot worse. That was what Harry thought until the wave hit their boat.

The boat was thrown back by a wave that must've been fifteen metres high but somehow they remained upright. Harry saw Percy's sweat stained face and scrunched up eyes. Harry realised Percy must be doing everything possible to keep them upright but they were still out of control speeding towards the cliffs… and Scylla.

Another aflame dead soldier burst out of the hold making Harry's stomach sink. Whatever Tyson had done hadn't been enough. The boiler room was still overheating and they were out of control going towards a cannibalistic monster!

He stumbled straight into Clarisse almost taking her overboard with him. Luckily Clarisse steadied himself and with the sopping wet deck the fire was beginning to be put out but what he said proved things were about to get worse. Much worse.

'The engine is about to blow?' he said.

'Where's Tyson!?' demanded Percy.

'Still down there,' the sailor said. 'Holding it together somehow, though I don't know for how much longer.'

'We have to abandon ship!' shouted the sailor.

'No!' Clarisse yelled stubbornly.

'We have no choice m'lady. The hull if already cracking apart! She can't –'the captain began.

The captain never finished what he was saying because at that moment he was snatched from the deck. The monster moved faster than any of them could see lifting him up to her cliff. All that was left was his leather boats.

'Scylla!' shouted Harry.

As Harry said it another sailor was being snatched. It had happened so fast that Harry even with his ADHD come battle senses could barely catch what Scylla looked like. All Harry saw of the monster was a flash of green-brown scales, teeth and claws.

Harry and Percy both had their swords out now waiting for when Scylla would come again because now that she had found a food source she wasn't about to let them go. Harry knew that she would be too fast for either one of them to get on their own so they had to fight her together. Harry didn't know how they were going to do it but they had to do it.

'Together,' Harry shouted as another deckhand was taken. 'Corner her.'

Cat and Eve listen so the next time Scylla came down they all lunged at her neck – or one of them at least – from different angles. Harry only knew that she was dead by one of their swords by the burst of golden dust. Somehow they had succeeded in destroying the monster.

'We did it!' cheered Cat cheered.

'Don't celebrate too soon,' growled Harry. 'Below deck is still on fire.'

'Lifeboats!' shouted Eve.

Eve uncovered the little rowing boats where the group began to pile into the two of them. Harry was about to join them when Harry saw that Percy wasn't coming. Harry realised that Percy understandably wanted to find his brother.

'Quick!' Annabeth shouted at the two of them. 'Stay away from Charybdis!' she yelled.

'I can't leave Tyson!' shouted Percy throwing Annabeth the flask from his bag. 'I'll get Tyson!'

'You can't!' shouted Harry.

'The heat will kill you!' Eve agreed.

Percy didn't listen to their shouts and ran. Harry cursed all the deities and ran after Percy knowing that Clarisse would make sure the rest didn't do anything as stupid as well what Harry and Percy were doing. Harry caught up with Percy glad he was a fast runner.

Harry knew the boat was going to explode seconds before it did from the initial explosion from below. Harry grabbed hold of Percy's hands pulling him through the shadows into the ocean where it was Percy's turn to save him. Harry didn't know how Percy was doing it but it was like Harry was in a bubble where he could breathe easily.

They burst up out of the sea to see the two rowboats not far from them. They were pulled up by strong arms into the safe dryness of the rowboats. Harry looked up behind them was Scylla's cliffs and Charybdis' whirlpool.

Somehow they had made it to the Sea of Monsters!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**What will be Circe's reaction to having two witches and a wizard present?**

**Will Tyson survive?**

**What will Percy say to Harry having stopped him from going after Tyson?**

**Will the two rowboats stick together?**

**Who pulled Harry up?**

**Who pulled Percy up?**

**Will they all make it to Circe's island?**

**Are Percy and Harry in the same boat?**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chapter 9**

**The Witches Island**

**The group reach Circe's island**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


End file.
